THE NAIL
by Kay-nu
Summary: Being a simple country doctor was all that Leonard McCoy dreamed about as a small boy. Little did he knew he'd be practicing medicine in deep space. Nor did he know that he'd be raising a rebellious teenage daughter on a star ship.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NAIL**

(Star Trek belongs to other creative people etc. You know the drill. This is unpaid fan fiction) It is **rated K+ **which contains some material not suitable for younger children. (Mostly because-) It is a **general story.**

**Summary**; being a simple country doctor was something that Leonard McCoy had dreamed about as a small boy. Only he didn't know he would be practicing medicine in deep space. Nor did he know that he'd be raising a rebellious daughter in deep space.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;** I have taken creative license and fiddled with the Star Trek universe. What if Jocelyn decided after he becomes a hero that they should have joint/full custody? And I've decided that Joanna should be thirteen because around twelve to thirteen that's when your sweet little child becomes a hormonal stranger.

%%%%%%%

**For want of a nail a shoe was lost. For want of a shoe a horse was lost. For want of a horse a knight was lost. For want of a knight a battle was lost. **

%%%%%%%%

**Chapter One**

"Damned irritating woman," Dr. Leonard McCoy snarled. He paced the well worn marble floor of the centuries old court house. His voice echoed through the large space. Tall archways gave the appearance that the building had been built for a race of giants.

At forty a muscular dark hair dark eyed handsome man, Leonard dressed in his blue Star Fleet medical uniform cut as the ladies would say a dashing figure. The eyes of several women waiting in the open area followed him with interest.

"Sit, Bones," Captain James Kirk a handsome blue eyed blond haired younger man had noticed the women watching his friend with almost a predatory interest gleaming in their eyes. Having had several relationships, well kind of relationships, ended badly he knew it wouldn't do for Bones' ex-wife to discover Bones still attracted the attention of the ladies. Some of them were babes. He let out a soft sigh. Any other time he wouldn't have minded 'healing' a babe. Nero had changed a lot of things in his life.

"Sit down, Bones," he repeated. "You are wearing a hole in the floor," he joked.

Taking a breath Leonard flopped onto the century old dark mahogany wooden bench. He ran a hand through his thick dark sweat damped hair. "She probably wants more money now that I've been paraded around like a hero." His Southern accent had thickened. "She's bound and determined that she's going to take everything and every credit from me." He turned to face Jim. "Damned it, Jim, she won't rest until I'm destitute. I'm a bag of bones as it is."

"Bones, Bones, don't be such a drama queen," Jim gave him a mock serious look. "You are a Star Fleet Officer. The courts can't garnish your wages." He'd come as a character reference for his best friend. "Living on the Enterprise you'll have a nice warm cabin to call your home and we won't run out of food. Me casa tu casa as they say in California."

"A tin can in space is my home." Leonard frowned with a grumble. "Freeze dried and replicated foods aren't the real thing." He sighed again heavily. Worriedly he looked towards the closed heavy dark oak door that led to the family courts.

"We have a galley." Jim pointed out. He shifted on the uncomfortable wooden bench. It reminded him of the uncomfortable chair just outside the principal's office back in Riverside. Over head old fashion fans lazily stirred the muggy Atlanta air. He felt sweat trickle through his light hair. He patted Leonard's knee. "I managed to snag a real chef and several good cooking staff."

"Why," Leonard gave Jim an incredulous look. "We don't have real food."

"Bones, the Enterprise has a very large walk in freezer. As we speak she is being loaded up with food. Our chef helped design the new galley."

"Not for the whole five year journey." Leonard grumbled unaware that he'd been distracted from his worry of facing his ex-wife in court. "You planning on putting a farm somewhere on the Enterprise?"

Jim grinned. "Well, there'll be a hydroponics garden. Sulu practically wet his pants when he found out."

The heavy wooden door opened. A diminutive blond haired woman in a tight fitting black skirt and tailored white blouse looked around and settled her green eyes on Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk. "Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, the judge is ready for you now."

Leonard came to his feet tugging at his uniform. The last time he'd followed a bailiff through court doors he's lost everything except his medical license. He sucked in lung full of the muggy air almost tasting the oppressing humidity.

Jim followed a cocky grin on his youthful sweaty face. Leonard had gotten Jim on the Enterprise. If Jim hadn't gotten on the Enterprise it would have been destroyed with the rest of the fleet. If the Enterprise had been destroyed Earth would have been destroyed like Vulcan had. Nero would have had free access to destroy every Federation planet.

Squaring his shoulders Jim prepared to do battle. Earth owed Dr. Leonard McCoy big time.

####

Joanna's once chestnut hair had been buzz cut. Only a pink dyed sheet of bangs hung over forehead. A tiny silver skull decorated her left nostril. Overhead lighting gleamed off of the six silver earrings decorating her right ear. A sullen look owned her pretty face.

Leonard sucked in a deep breath. His shocked eyes went to a weary looking Jocelyn. Even at six months pregnant Jocelyn still radiated delicate beauty. The former Miss Earth beauty contestant winner and wealthy socialite she looked like she'd finally met her match.

His mouth ready to twitch into a smile Leonard's eyes were met with a dark cold look that said, I hate you, it's your fault and you are so going to pay. Any joy at Jocelyn's misery was instantly wiped from his mind and mouth. His mouth went to a hard line.

Jim on the other hand took one look from the ex-Mrs. McCoy to rebel daughter and grinned. He took in the handsome attentive but frustrated looking new husband at Jocelyn's side. "They can't handle her," he whispered as he and Leonard followed the bailiff. Leonard's Star Fleet appointed lawyer waited at a table. "You should take her, Bones."

"You want me to take her?" Leonard demanded his voice rising.

"Stepping up to take your responsibility," a seasoned judge Diana Anderson looked up at the sound of Leonard's voice. She nodded with approval. "I should see that more divorced fathers are sent to Star Fleet." She looked over to Jocelyn and Clay. Relief appeared on both their faces.

"Yes, your honor," Jocelyn nodded. In the cool delicate manner of a properly raised Southern lady she nodded towards her stunned looking daughter. "The child needs the firm guidance of her father."

"You're not shipping me off to boarding school or space," Joanna shouted.

"I uh," he would have explained that he was just answering Jim. Automatically his voice shifted to a sharp parental tone. "Joanna," Leonard snapped. "Sit down and behave."

The judge banged her gavel.

Joanna glared but dropped into her seat.

The judge looked impressed. "If all are in agreement then let's not waste any more time or credits." She banged her gravel. Dr. Leonard McCoy was granted full custody of his daughter.

Jim slapped Leonard on the back. "I knew you had it in you, Bones."

Leonard glared at Jim.

"I'm not leaving without Mosley or Bailey." Joanna grumbled.

%%%%%%

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NAIL**

%%%%%%

Chapter Two

Three days after court-

Home Owners Associations ruled Atlanta. So while the white brick house with the wide wooden porch that Leonard now approached seemed like a grand mansion out of Atlanta's historical past it had actually been built in recent years.

"You always liked the white columns, Jocelyn." Leonard muttered under his breath. Image and heritage had always been important to his ex-wife. He knew it must have cost a bundle of credits to maintain the lush green lawn and the mired of bright colorful flowers that mingled among the green bushes planted below the porch.

"The credits deducted from my pay have gone to take care of Joanna." Leonard noted the tall stately trees that shaded and framed the two story house. Growing up in Atlanta Leonard was only too well aware that a perfect tree needed a tree service. A good tree service cost more than the child support payments that Leonard had been assigned in court.

"Girls need a lot of things, Leonard," Jocelyn delicately stepped through the door held open by her new husband and Leonard's ex-childhood best friend. "Perhaps if you had come to visit Joanna or at least called you would have gotten an inventory of your daughter's needs. Daughters need more than money, Leonard."

A sullen Joanna stomped into the house after her mother. "Parents," she snarled. Somewhere from inside the house comes the yappy bark of a small dog.

"I was in the Academy." Leonard snapped. Atlanta's humidity and heat did little to help his anger and frustration or worry. He steps into blessed coolness. "There were unbelievably long hours at the Academy clinic." Worry over neglecting his daughter now turns a dark knife inside of him.

Jocelyn paused briefly on the white marble floor of the foyer. Bitter resentment flashed in her light eyes. "There were always long hours at the clinic. You never seemed to have time for family."

"Honey," Clay set his keys in a low amber ceramic bowl set on a small antique table in front of a large oil painting of flowers in a white vase. "Why don't you go into the parlor? I'll have Mrs. Dawson bring us all some sweet tea."

Clay stood a solid six foot two inches tall. Ex-college football player, FIFA World Player of the Year winner, twice Heisman Trophy winner and now an esteemed lawyer in Jocelyn's social circles he'd been considered the catch of the decade. Widowed when his young beautiful wife Sandy had fallen asleep at the wheel of her air car he'd been there for Jocelyn when Leonard had been tending his dying father.

Now he puts his large hands gently on Jocelyn's slender shoulders. "Sit down and rest, Jocelyn." He gently kisses the side of her elegantly long slender neck.

Leonard wanted to be anywhere but standing in their home. He turned unhappy dark eyes to the oil painting in the foyer. The artist's signature on the painting he recognized. An artist who'd died a decade ago. Someone whose' work cost more than the house where the painting was now enshrined. It was further evidence that Clay had succeeded where Leonard had failed.

He let out an unhappy sign. He felt awkward like he'd been the one who'd wronged Jocelyn and Clay and not the other way around.

"Leonard," Clay stood quietly behind him. "Come on into the parlor. Mrs. Dawson will bring us all some sweet tea and some of those lemon cookies that Jocelyn likes so much."

"She should watch her sugar," Leonard cleared his voice. He's a doctor after all not some grubby country boy hoping for a first date with a wealthy socialite's daughter. "She should be considering the baby and her health." He follows Clay towards the parlor.

"Of course," Clay allows a friendly smile to appear on his face. They'd been friends for years before he and Jocelyn had married. He doesn't think of the affair that led to the breakup of Leonard and Jocelyn's marriage or the end of his and Leonard's friendship.

This is his house and his beautiful wife pregnant with his child. They move in the right social circles. He's on track to be a Superior Supreme Court Justice. He's the winner.

Leonard, well Leonard was only on the Enterprise. He might be lumped into the whole hero thing but he's no Captain Kirk. Clay is still the winner. He can afford to be generous and socially civil.

The parlor is not quite what Leonard expects. There are no fragile antiques. The furniture is stylish yet comfortable. Then again Clay is a big man. He'd want to be comfortable in his own home. Jocelyn has compromised. That fact greatly surprises Leonard.

Jocelyn has selected a dark warm brown love seat. She leans back against oversized cushions sighing. Clay comes to attentively adjust the cushions for her. She flashes him a gentle smile.

Again Leonard wishes to be anywhere but here. He finds a seat on a couch facing the fireplace. An oil portrait of Jocelyn' most famous ancestor graces the space above the fireplace.

A sourness forms in Leonard's stomach. He had ancestors who fought in the War Between the States but none of them had been generals who fought alongside General 'Stonewall' Jackson. Clay has two ancestors who fought in the War. Once served all the way to the bitter end at the side of General Robert E. Lee.

The presence of old wealth and right social connections hang heavy in the coolness of the quiet parlor. Mrs. Dawson appears pushing a serving cart into the awkward silence and cool parlor. Leonard looks up. He almost smiles.

Jocelyn had a rule. The female house staff was as always middle-aged, stocky not curvy, practical with no inclination to steal or tempt a husband. In deference to Clay's future political career Jocelyn only employees white household staff with the right background. There'll be no embarrassments for the future Superior Supreme Court Justice.

"Tea, Leonard," Clay smiles. He lifts the heavy glass pitcher of tea.

"Please," Leonard feels awkward again. He straightens his spine. Two of the ice filled tall glasses are rimmed in sugar. He notices that Jocelyn's glass has extra slices of lemon and sprigs of mint. Their flavor will help cut some of the bitterness of the tea.

The tea is far from as sweet as Leonard remembers. Of course Clay is watching out for his wife. "Are you planning to visit family while you're here, Leonard?" Clay plays the host with genteel manners.

"I saw Mama yesterday." There is a coaster on the coffee table in front of him. Leonard carefully sets his glass down. "She's doing well. Says you stop by when you can." He's surprised that Jocelyn takes time to visit his mother.

"Her sisters, nieces and nephews stop by," Jocelyn eyes him accusingly. She's always liked Leonard's mother.

Leonard has to bite his tongue to keep the sarcastic guilty reply from fouling the cool air.

"I'm certain that Leonard will make the time to call his mother regularly once he gets Joanna settled on the Enterprise or in boarding school." Clay gently pats Jocelyn's knee. "Mrs. Dawson, please bring Princess."

Jocelyn brightens.

The yappy little dog turns out to be Jocelyn's. The tiny dog casts an adoring look up at Jocelyn before settling obediently at her feet.

"How long will Joanna take," Leonard tastes a cookie. The cookie is slightly sweet with a hint of lemon.

"Long enough to frustrate the adults," Jocelyn nibbles on a cookie. "It's something she really enjoys doing."

Clay sighs. He switches on an overhead tan rattan fan. Signaling Mrs. Dawson he requests a shawl for Jocelyn. The talk turns to people they knew and know. The fan's gentle breeze stirs the lace curtains enough for Leonard to catch a glimpse of the garden through the French doors.

Joanna appears dragging two large brown monogrammed Louis Vuitton suitcases. A middle-aged looking man pushes a large distinctive matching brown monogrammed Louis Vuitton steamer trunk on a trolley into view.

A long cylinder object hangs on Joanna's shoulder. Black material decorated with grinning skulls hides the object's identity.

"Joanna plays the didgeridoo," Jocelyn manages to make it sound repulsive and questionable.

"It's a traditional Australian folk wind instrument." Joanna is defiant. Her lips curl. She matches her mother's glare.

"A young lady plays the flute or the oboe." Jocelyn bristles, "not some primitive thing." She wanted a genteel daughter she could groom into the perfect debutant not this strange defiant tomboy. It's all Leonard's fault as usual.

"Have you got everything, Joanna?" Leonard rises. He doesn't have that much stuff to pack. He wants to leave Clay and Jocelyn's house. He wants to be back on the Enterprise.

"I'm taking my bow and arrows." Joanna lets go of the suitcases. She has spotted the cookies and sweet tea.

"Manners, young lady," Jocelyn says.

Joanna scowls. "May I have some cookies?"

Mrs. Dawson appears from somewhere. She holds out a small package. Her eyes are moist. Joanna favors her with a slight smile. "Thanks," she whispers.

Clay fills another sugar rimmed glass with tea. Joanna downs in to in two gulps. She lets out a large belch.

"Joanna," Jocelyn looks scandalized.

Clay purses his lips. Leonard wonders what Jim has gotten him into. Then he remembers Joanna is his daughter.

Danny Dawson and Leonard load the air car. Mosley turns out to be a large black and tan Doberman. Bailey is a small cat with a stub of a tail and an attitude. Both animals wear studded collars.

Joanna pats her tee shirt covered chest and Bailey leaps up into her arms. "Bailey is a registered Pixie Bob," she says proudly. "He's kind of like a dog mixed into a cat." She climbs into the air car.

Leonard looks back at the house. Neither Clay nor Jocelyn has come outside. He grumbles to the front of the air car after thanking Danny for his help.

"So," Joanna scowls. She set Bailey in her lap the cat purrs happily as he's petted. Mosley has found a spot in the back seat. He pushes his head between the seats to gain a pet from his mistress. "Are you going to park me at a boarding school?"

"No," Leonard fastens his seat belt. He checks to make sure Joanna has fastened hers. "The Enterprise is being refitted for families. We'll have a cabin with two rooms." He prays to God that he won't screw up raising Joanna. He has read the court reports. A strict boarding school had been recommended. Jim had argued against sending Joanna away. After listening to Jim Leonard feels if he leaves his daughter behind it will destroy her.

Blinking back unexpected tears Joanna turns to watch her home as they pull out into the street. Her lower lip trembles.

%%%%%%%%%

**Enterprise**

Two days later-

"We're going to be in freaking space," Joanna scowls at the unfortunate red uniformed cadet. The lanky nineteen year old wishes he was staring down at a Klingon warrior instead of the angry cute teenage girl in front of him.

"Miss, the shuttle can only carry a certain amount of luggage." He tries to appeal to her logical side if she has one that is, "if the shuttle is overloaded it will crash."

"Bones, what's going on here?" Jim Kirk smiles in relief at the sight of his best friend and daughter. He's spent too much time meeting with admirals and holding Scotty's hand as the refits tore into the Enterprise.

"Joanna's a little overloaded on luggage." Leonard was tired. Their trip by air car had been eventful to say the least. Joanna had a habit of pissing off various adults. Mosley was super protective of Joanna. Bailey didn't understand why pigeons were off limits for food.

Leonard stretches unhappily. "The mattress at the last motel was lumpy." He inhales. "Captain James Kirk this is my daughter Joanna Emily McCoy. Joanna this is Captain James Kirk."

"Am I supposed to curtsy?" Joanna snaps. She already misses Atlanta and Mrs. Dawson even though she told herself she wouldn't. She even misses her mother and Clay but she would never admit it.

Jim grins. He recognizes the hostile defensive attitude. "A salute will be fine." He taps the communicator on his uniform. "Scotty, how are the transporters?"

"Sir, they're fit as a fiddle." Montgomery Scott sounds cheerful. "Have some supplies to beam up?"

"A young lady's luggage," Jim says. "I'd say two suitcases and a steamer trunk."

"A lady you say," Scotty chuckles.

"MY thirteen year old daughter," Leonard interjects.

"Plus two pets," Jim says.

"Hey, Mosley and Bailey don't go without me," Joanna snaps.

"Young lady," Leonard is tired wants a hot shower, some food and a cup of coffee.

"Bones and his daughter, I'll be up later." Jim smiles as a familiar light dances around Leonard, Joanna, the pets and luggage.

Leonard manages to shoot an angry glare at Jim. Jim knows that he hates to travel by transporter beam.

Jim smiles as the cadet thanks him. "No problem," he saunters away. He has more crew to round up if they are to leave on time.

%%%%%%

"Damned, we could have had our molecules mixed with Mosley and Bailey." Leonard's face is white. He appreciates warnings when he has to go via the transporter.

"Daddy, we have a greater chance of dying in an air car accident than in a transporter accident." Joanna drags one of her suitcases off of the transporter pad. Mosley growls at Scotty. "Mosley," Joanna grabs his leash.

Bailey hops down from the top of Joanna's steamer trunk and promptly throws up.

"Damned," Leonard is embarrassed.

"Cats don't like traveling through the transporter." Scott calls maintenance. "I've had a few came up ahead of you. They've all gotten sick. There's a veterinarian staff on board if the kitty's tummy doesn't settle down."

"Bailey is a cat not a kitten." A scowl forms on Joanna's face. She scoops up a slightly dizzy Bailey. "Watch your potty mouth, Daddy, or you'll be considered a bad influence."

Leonard sputters.

Keenser has called a couple of yeomen to help with the McCoy luggage. He peers around Scotty. Joanna is already out the door of the transporter room. "Where to, daddy," she calls as she leads Mosley down the hallway.

"Fifth deck," Leonard sighs.

Scotty chuckles as the door closes behind the McCoy family and the yeomen with the luggage. "Sure can tell that's the doctor's child."

Keenser looks up speaking his mind.

"Aye," Scotty nods. "She looks to be a handful. The Enterprise is in for a bumpy ride."

%%%%%%%%

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NAIL**

%%%%%

Thank you to everyone who wrote a review. I've corrected a few typos in the last chapter. This is a fun story to write.

%%%%%%%

**Chapter Three**

Their cabin which had been renovated to be more like a small apartment could have fit into Jocelyn and Clay's parlor. Leonard sighed. "You're not going to have the kind of room you had at home, Jo. Quarters are going to be cramped."

"I know, Daddy." Joanna headed to the smaller of the two bedrooms.

"Doctor McCoy," a young woman's voice came over the intercom. "Please, report to Sick Bay for an emergency." A small alarm light flashed amber over Leonard's desk. Had it been a ship wide emergency large lights would have flashed through the cabin.

Leonard inhaled sharply. There was no time to wonder if he was currently the only staff doctor on board the Enterprise. "Jo," he began. Automatically he's shut off his personal alarm.

"Go, Daddy," Joanna set Bailey on the floor. Mosley was busy sniffing everything. "I'll be unpacked faster than Grant took Richman."

Leonard chuckled suddenly warmed by the fact that now there is someone on the Enterprise who speaks the same southern English he does. "I'll be back when I can." He hit the com on his desk. "This is Doctor McCoy, I'm on my way." He pauses at the door. "I'll try to make dinner but if I can't go eat at the mess hall." Then he's gone.

Joanna pulled her almost five foot tall steamer trunk into her new room. "It is smaller than my room at home." She frowned. Mosley nosed her in the side. The big Dobie whined. "Yeah, I know, Mosley. Daddy wants us. Grandmother Eleanora McCoy always says to take time to evaluate a situation. Battles have been lost because someone didn't take the time to gather information." Looking around the small room Joanna chewed her lower lip.

Even though she hated to admit it her mother's insistence that she take a decorator class as a lady like elective gave her some ideas as how to arrange her small bedroom space. She smiled and pulled the steamer trunk next to the small closet.

"An old idea for a new generation," Joanna repeated the Louis Vuitton slogan for its' new generation steamer trunks. Designed specifically for space travelers the trunk could serve as a wardrobe where space was a premium. Opening up the trunk she attached the straps securely to the wall with the hardware from a small side pocket.

Pushing aside her hanging clothing Joanna pulled out several large plastic pieces. Bailey mewed with interest as he watched her assembled a small white igloo. It fit neatly into the small closet space.

"Almost ready," she poured kitty litter inside the igloo. Having pets meant being responsible. "You known, Bailey, I should still be part of the Southern Young Ladies Humane Comfort Group. Just because I cut and dyed my hair should be no reason to be thrown out." She frowned. "It was all the Lacy Wilson's fault. She was jealous because I made top fundraiser of the year. She's the one who told that beady eyed snotty Mrs. Chandler that I said she didn't have the brainpower the Lord gave a gnat."

Bailey entered the finished and prepared igloo. Joanna could hear him digging in the litter.

"Mosley, I brought your rug." The braided rug was unrolled and placed by Joanna's single bed. Mosley sniffed his rug. He walked in a circle until he was satisfied and then laid down.

From the first suitcase came toys for Bailey and Mosley. A wrapped rawhide chew bone was quickly unwrapped and tossed to a happy Mosley. Joanna's posters, holograms, a brown teddy bear, a laptop, and several small plastic and ceramic figurines of horses, a centaur and a winged Pegasus were all that remained in the suitcase. Joanna looked around her small room. There was only one shelf above her small desk.

Mosley watched with interest as Joanna dug a small box out of her trunk. Bailey leaped out of his litter igloo.

"Cassie gave me this stuff for a going away present. Mosley, you remember Cassie. She moved to Atlanta from California. It has a lot of earthquakes. She said she thought that this was the only practical thing I didn't have." She used the museum strength adhesive strips to attach all her figurines firmly in place on the walls artfully around her favorite posters. The holograms took up the shelf space. "Of course she thought that I was going to be send to that all girl board school on Cerberus. That was Clay's plan anyway." Joanna wrinkled her nose.

She paused to inform Bailey who had leaped up on top of the folded blankets on the bed to watch, "Cassie said that she'd positively die if she had to be separated from boys." Joanna rolled her eyes. "She's probably going to end up being married to some control freak who won't even allow her dog Midis on the couch. You know like Clay," she dragged out his name, "does to Mom."

Her laptop went on the top of her desk. The suitcases once empty were neatly stacked in the space between the closet and desk. She opened the top suitcase to check her needlework supplies. Her great grandmother Fern Darnell insisted that a lady did needlework. She'd taught Joanna to embroider at the age of five. Joanna felt a moment of sadness. She missed her great grandmother.

Fern Darnell had passed away in her sleep only two years ago. "She said I had spunk. Spunk she said was just as good for a lady to have as a sturdy umbrella." She smiled. "You know protection from the sun and rain and a good weapon against varmints. Granny Fern also said marrying in haste was like a dog trying to take a bite out of a skunk." Sighing Joanna hung her didgeridoo next to her bow in her trunk.

"Done," she looked thoughtfully around her new room. True it wasn't her room in Atlanta. It was a little small. There was no window. "Joanna Emily McCoy," she said out loud. "Look for that rainbow after the storm." Her daddy had claimed her right there in court before the judge has said anything. She smiled.

Her smile turned to a frown when she touched the folded up comforter and sheets on top of her single bed. "Yuk, government issue is really substandard. Bailey, why didn't you tell me this was rough and scratchy? No way is Teddy going to rest on those sheets all day. Bailey, we deserve better."

Pulling out her personal communicator from the pocket of her black jean shorts she pressed the button for a familiar number.

%%%%%%%

Nyota Uhura frowned. "Captain, I have some unauthorized communications being sent from the Enterprise."

Jim and Spock both looked up from a PADD full of reports both had been going over. "Are we talking about someone not authorized to use a com to call home or a personal communicator?"

The addition of family members on board the Enterprise had already led to several 'issues' and minor headaches.

"A number of messages and calls have gone out from," Nyota paused. Her eyes widen, "Dr. McCoy's family cabin on deck five." She looked over at Jim and Spock.

"Dr. McCoy is currently in surgery. One of the fleet dock workers crushed an arm attempting to help unload crated spare parts for the shuttles." As head of the Science and Medical Departments Spock liked to be aware of where his 'people' were at all times.

"No doubt that's thirteen year old Joanna McCoy calling her mother," Jim just smiled. For all her apparent toughness Miss Joanna McCoy was just a homesick little girl. Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim's tone of fondness.

"Captain, one of the longest messages went to a tattoo parlor in Atlanta, Georgia." Nyota said. Interest appeared on her dark face. Her mouth twitched slightly.

Jim smirked, "Mr. Spock, why don't you go down to the McCoy cabin and inform Miss Joanna Emily McCoy that she is not to call her boyfriend on a personal communicator from my ship." His blue eyes twinkled. "Perhaps you should also confiscate the communicator. You might want to take Cupcake uh Mr. Hendorff as backup."

Nyota registered alarm in her chocolate brown eyes. She shot worried eyes in Spock's direction. They might no longer be going together but she still considered him a friend. He had no idea what he would face in dealing with a thirteen year old possibly spoiled teenage girl.

Spock tugged his uniform into place. "I believe that I can handle a teenaged human girl without assistance."

Smirking Jim only said, "You'll find out." His voice held an amused warning. "My money is on her." He added.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

Sulu and Chekov both snorted laughs.

Nyota frowned. She shot an, 'how dare you', at Jim. Her next glare was aimed at Sulu and Chekov who suddenly had their heads down and appeared to be busy at their consoles.

%%%%%%%

Neither his mother nor Nyota nor the female cadets at the Academy had prepared Spock for Joanna Emily McCoy. Her dog Mosley took up a position between Joanna and Spock. A warning growl was sufficient to remind Spock that Mosley took guarding Joanna seriously.

"Sit," Joanna ordered. Mosley immediately sat. His eyes remained on Spock. Bailey sat next to the big dog watching Spock with interest. Spock didn't smell like regular human. A cat might have to investigate.

"Why can't I use my own communicator?" Fresh from a quick shower Joanna had barely had enough time to outline her eyes with Wicked Elle's midnight black eyeliner when Spock had knocked at the door. Okay so she'd kept him waiting ten minutes. A girl couldn't answer the door without makeup or clothes on.

Barefoot in footless pink stripped blue leggings under pale pink shorts and a clean long white art printed tee shirt she was beginning to feel famished and a little homesick. Not that she'd admit to being homesick. She was so not in the mood to deal with controlling adults. Unconsciously she adjusted the twin hot pink wide special bracelets she wore.

Her white tee shirt held artwork that Spock wasn't quite familiar with. A knight passing by an odd looking non human seemed to be strange artwork for a young girl's tee shirt. Then again Miss Joanna McCoy didn't seem to fit in Spock's limited knowledge of Earth women.

"Regulation C dash 432 stipulates that no member of the crew of a star ship shall have a personal communicator while serving aboard a star ship." Spock said primly. A well brought up child was supposed to be obedient to adults in charge. This should be over in a matter of minutes.

"I'm not a crewmember of the Enterprise," Joanna said calmly. There was no way that she intended to hand over her customized communicator. It had taken two years of saving to upgrade to the new communicator she now owned. And her new communicator was the absolute big deal. She grabbed her wide toothed comb and began combing her bangs into place.

Only the three Dark Ladies, as they called themselves and other super cool people in her school owned the new exclusive 'Princess Annabel Communicator.' No way was she giving it up. She'd punched Diana Pirie in the nose after school for trying to sneak into her gym locker after her Princess Annabel Communicator. Of course the 'fight' was the main reason she was now on the Enterprise.

"Never the less you are a family member and guest aboard the Enterprise." Spock said firmly. "You are required to follow all rules and regulations the same as the crew members." Spock stood with his hands behind his back. He felt he offered a less threatening figure to the dog but still presented a figure of authority.

Joanna's mouth formed a pout. "Guest implies that I came willingly. The court ordered me to accompany Daddy." She clutched her personal communicator tightly. "I'm not a guest so I'm not handing over my communicator."

"That is not a logical argument," Spock replied. "You will hand over the communicator per regulations." His expression had gone from neutral to stern. An image of his father's stern expression flashed through his mind.

"Yeah," Joanna snapped. "You and what army is going to make me?"

Spock blinked.

"Commander Spock," Jim's voice sounded too cheerful coming over the intercom. "Are you having problems with your assignment?"

Before he could reply Spock heard Nyota call for Jim's attention. "One moment, Spock," the amusement was very clear in Jim's voice. Spock stiffened his spine. He recalled immediately that the Captain had warned him about the doctor's daughter.

Nyota had once tried to explain the concept of a human 'setting up another human.' While he still didn't understand why, Spock knew he'd been setup. Whether or not Captain James Kirk was attempting to solicit emotion from him for his own amusement Spock wasn't going to allow it. He had years of practice controlling his emotions. 'I am a Vulcan,' he mentally told himself.

Joanna folded her arms across her chest. Scarier looking teachers hadn't been able to get her to follow rules she didn't think fair nor liked.

Bailey's stub of a tail twitched. He sensed something going on with the not smell like a regular human. Mosley made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Commander," Jim sounded amused and an emotion that Spock couldn't quite identify. "Bring Miss Joanna McCoy up to the bridge."

"You're not getting my Princess Annabel either." Joanna stuffed her sleek black communicator into a pocket of her pink shorts.

%%%%%%%%

Mosley didn't like being left behind. He dragged his rug over to the door. He sighed as he settled down to wait for the return of his pack leader. Bailey trotted after Mosley. He curled up next to his big friend. Purring he fell quickly asleep. It was a cat thing.

Sighing Mosley remained alert resting his head on his paws.

In the meantime up on the bridge an awed Yeoman Rand had explained to Captain Kirk what a Princess Annabel Communicator was.

Sulu had lust in his dark eyes. Chekov shook his head, "Is very expensive but excellent example of Russian technology."

Nyota snorted. "Spoiled brat," she muttered under her breath. If she wanted a Princess Annabel communicator it would take at least three months salary. Dr. McCoy's daughter was obviously a very spoiled rich girl.

The turbo lift doors opened. Joanna stepped out onto the bridge ahead of Spock. He briefly thought of nerve pinching Joanna but quickly dismissed it as illogical. He mentally chastised himself for temporary loss of control.

Jim turned in his chair. "Ah I see you are a fan of Albrecht Durer."

Joanna's chestnut eyebrows darted up to the edges of her hot pink bangs. Interested wariness darted across her dark eyes. "You know about Durer?"

"Iowa isn't a cultural wasteland as some might think." Jim grinned.

Nyota pressed her lips together in annoyance. Sulu shot her an amused look. The story of how Uhura and the captain had met was common knowledge.

"Albrecht Durer was a major artist and printmaker of medieval Europe. His print, Knight, Death and the Devil, is one of his major pieces." Jim flashed a smile. "I had the poster up on my bedroom wall when I was fifteen. Pissed the hell out of my stepfather Frank," Jim chuckled. "He thought that I'd gotten into devil worship."

Joanna looked begrudgingly impressed. "Some adults just don't get Albrecht Durer."

Spock looked Jim's way slightly puzzled. His father had never handled him this way.

"We could go on discussing art but first I need to know about the orders you placed."

"My stuff," Joanna squealed. She darted to Jim's captain's chair on pink rhinestone accented sandals. "Is it here? They promised an especially early delivery."

%%%%%%%%%%%

It had been a grueling five hour surgery. The freight worker would have a functioning arm. Leonard was exhausted, hungry, in need of a shower and a good shot of bourbon. He came out of surgery to find a tall lovely vision of blond hair and bright blue eyes waiting for him.

"Dr. McCoy," Yeoman Rand said firmly. "The Captain wishes to see you ASAP up on the bridge."

"Inform the Captain," Leonard snarled. "I have to change out of these scrubs and shower."

Nurse Chapel let out an excited squeal. "We can order from Heavenly Sleeps!"

"What," Leonard frowned at the knot of excited nurses in the sickbay. Something about twenty-five percent off was being squealed.

"You had to have been there, sir." Yeoman Rand said smiling. "Would you like coffee or sweet tea with your dinner? Your daughter has already ordered you dinner."

Leonard smiled at the Texas accent. He sighed. If Joanna was up with Jim, he ran a weary hand over his sweaty face. He felt the prickle of beard growth on his face. "Sweet tea," he walked to the sickbay showers muttering about daughters and infant captains.

Joanna had gone with Yeoman Darcy Jones back to her family cabin to feed Mosley and Bailey. Once fed Mosley and Bailey both on leashes, Bailey's was attached to a cat harness, were walked to the veterinary bay.

Mosley wagged a genetically tailless butt at the sight of other dogs. Bailey was a bit more standoffish.

"They'll be fine here." Veterinarian Debbie Walker smiled.

"Mosley will like doggie company." Joanna sighed. "Bailey's a cat." She'd agreed to have the animals follow the regulations on learning to stay in the veterinarian bay. In case of an emergency all the animals had to be sequestered somewhere safe.

She noticed other family members bringing pets. None seemed old enough to be friends with. She reluctantly followed Yeoman Darcy Jones back up to the bridge and the captain's ready room.

Oh joy there'd be explaining to daddy about her special expensive communicator, the tattoo parlor and dinner with the captain. She felt doomed.

%%%%%

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NAIL**

Thank you for the reviews.

**Author's note— **I had to do a complete rewrite of this chapter since I strayed too far into cracked fiction. Sorry for the delay. I base Kirk being Jewish on the fact that William Shatner is Jewish. Leonard Nimoy is also Jewish and a lot of his impute created the character of Spock.

%%%%%%

**Chapter Four**

By the time that Leonard had come out of the showers, shaved and dressed he found an annoyed Yeoman Rand.

"Captain Kirk wants you to head for the captain's mess. He, Commander Spock and Joanna are waiting for you there." She held several PADDS in her hand. Leonard's guess was that the refits generated a great deal of 'paperwork' for Jim.

Since her tone implied that he'd better accompany her, reminding Leonard strangely of an annoyed Jocelyn. Grumbling Leonard followed Yeoman Rand out of Sickbay to the captain's private mess. All the way through the corridors and on the turbo lift Leonard tried to think of what his daughter had possibly done.

The actually dinning with the captain as part of the senior crew won't be until two more days. Leonard frowned.

%%%%

Spock didn't understand why the captain wanted to engage Dr. McCoy about his daughter at dinner. "It seems illogical to discuss Miss Joanna's non compliance with necessary Star Fleet regulations at dinner."

The two of them stood to one side far enough away from the young lady in question for a few private whispers.

"Bones is my friend," Jim said quietly. "I want to handle this friend to friend." He let out a soft sigh. "He got me on the Enterprise. I owe him beg time. Earth owes him big time."

"I see," Spock's mouth made the tiniest of frowns.

Jim sighed. "If I ever have to pull the, I am the captain speech I don't want to involve family."

"Are you planning how to get my dad to send me to a boarding school?" Joanna sprawled unhappily in one of the chairs at the captain's table.

Jim turned keeping a calm look on his face. He'd been there. He'd been sent away. The horrors still on occasion haunted his nightmares. "I think that reasonable people can work out reasonable solutions."

The doors opened in time for Leonard to hear Jim. "You don't know women or southern women in particular." He snorted. He squared his shoulders looking straight at his daughter. "Young lady, what is the problem?"

"Daddy," Joanna was on her feet. "I'm not handing over my Princess Annabel communicator to them! Mr. Spock wants to take it apart."

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "A privately owned communicator on a star ship," he released an exasperated sigh. "Joanna, hand over the communicator."

"Daddy," Joanna cried.

"Hand over the communicator." Leonard spoke in a firm voice.

"Grownups," Joanna grumbled. "You all stick together. I worked hard for my Princess Annabel." The sleek communicator with it's' skull decal was slapped into Leonard's hand.

Spock looked a little smug until. Leonard turned suspicious eyes on him. "You won't be taking my baby girl's communicator apart."

A guilty look flashed over Spock's face. Dr. Leonard McCoy might as well have been Sarek. What was it with these McCoy's that they could easily break through his Vulcan control? He tugged indignantly at his uniform top. "I would never damage any equipment of another individual."

"Uh huh," Leonard said. He sat down at the table. "Sit, Joanna," he looked at Jim. "I don't want my daughter's communicator subject to any 'studies' scientific or plain curious."

"Of course not, Bones," Jim grinned. Where had Bones been when he'd needed a father or a good big brother that stuck around? He almost let out a sigh. "Let's have dinner and get to know each other, shall we?" He almost sighed when Yeoman Rand stood by the open door. She smiled and carried the PADDS out with her. Jim grinned. He owed her for that.

Joanna crossed her arms over her chest. She glared stubbornly at Jim who she now considered to be the enemy. "I don't eat with Yankees."

The doors opened to admit the yeomen with carts of food. The aroma of the plum and honey marinated chicken enticed everyone's appetites. One covered plate had a vegetarian version with tofu, strips of red green and yellow bell peppers gently marinated in the plum and honey sauce.

"Park it, Joanna," Leonard said firmly. He had seen hunger and stubbornness warring in Joanna's eyes. "As a father I have to see to it that you are fed."

Joanna snarled and flopped into a chair. The men all noticed that her eyes darted in the direction of the yeoman serving the plates of food.

"Well," Jim sat. "I'm not being a hard uh jerk," he was mindful of the sudden sharp look Leonard had sent his way. "We have rules and regulations for a reason."

Joanna looked impatiently at her plate of delicious chicken. "Daddy, grace," she shot an imploring look at him.

Leonard smiled. He held out his hand.

A smile appeared on Jim's face. "Bones, are you going to hold my hand too?"

"Don't be an infant, Jim," he paused. "I forgot. Jo, Jim's Jewish."

Joanna looked up. "One of my best friends in the whole world is Sara and she's Jewish." She nudged her father's hand. "The Carpenter is Jewish."

Jim looked touched when Leonard held out his hand. "Captain, would you join us in a meal prayer?"

Reaching out Jim took Leonard's hand. Leonard's hand was warm. A surgeon's hand didn't have calluses like a farmer's hand. Yet the hand that held his in a firm but gentle grip was strong. Jim turned to Spock. He held out his hand. "Care to join us, Mr. Spock?"

Spock pulled up his shields. Ordinarily he would have sited that Vulcans were reluctant about touching. However somehow he sensed that this was one of those events that came in a person's life only once. He nodded gravely. "My mother was Jewish." He took Jim's hand. Jim had worked on a farm. There were calluses and an old scar. Emotions reminiscent of a pack of yapping small dogs leaped at the gates of his shields.

Joanna held out her hand. "We have to complete the circle." Her tone was a little less angry. There was still a little suspicion in her dark eyes. Her hand was soft and small a girl's hand not an adversary.

Leonard cleared his throat and began to thank the Lord for their meal.

Jim head bowed remembered passed shared meals with Bones. They'd shared moments of snarky remarks and tired moments of crash studying over meals at the Academy. Thoughts of brief meals with his mother and with only stern Uncle Frank flashed through his mind. Meager meals share amid sadness and terror on Tarsus IV darted through his mind more like black clouds of a storm then friendly memories.

Spock felt the overwhelming sadness breech his shields.

Joanna's thoughts strayed to memories of dinner with her mother while her father worked. Then there were memories of quiet meals with her mother and Clay. She almost felt the warm hand of Mrs. Dawson patting her slender shoulder. She blinked back a tear.

Spock lowered his shield just enough to feel the mix of sadness, regret and edge of terror of Jim's memories. He felt Joanna's fond sadness. He felt her love for her father. Through his link with Joanna and Jim he felt Leonard's strong affection and love for both Joanna and his friend Jim. Strangely he also felt affection for himself.

In the second before they released their hands Spock pulled the warm feelings that Leonard held for them through the temporary link they all shared. Both Joanna and Jim breathed in deeply as they felt the warmth sweep through them.

"That was nice, Bones," Jim smiled. Even Joanna seemed relaxed.

Spock quietly set the emotions he'd received from Jim aside in a special place in his mind. Later he'd deal with them in meditation. Jim was his captain and his responsibility as First Officer. He'd see what he could do to help his captain. Perhaps he should look up the captain's records just to assist him.

"As Captain you should say grace the next time, Jim." Leonard cut into his chicken. He was pleased as a yeoman served him coffee.

Joanna closed her eyes as she tasted the flavorful chicken. "Humm, this is better than something Mr. Mac makes."

"Figures Clay would have a personal chef." Leonard's grumble was low. Spock had excellent hearing. Jim looked up with a slight smile.

"Daddy, didn't Granny Fern say that the Bible says it's better to save your soul than gain Atlanta?"

Jim coked on a piece of chicken. Bones was on his feet slapping Jim on the back until he dislodged the chicken. Once his throat cleared Jim managed a smile through watery eyes. "Interesting interpretation," he whispered.

"Damned it, Jim," Leonard went back to his seat. "Cut smaller pieces. Do I have to watch over you like I do my kid?"

An interested look flickered in Spock's dark eyes. He'd heard the tone of affection under the gruffness in Leonard's voice.

"A smaller well chewed piece of your food might prove to be more beneficial." Spock added.

Joanna chewed thoughtfully. "How come," she said after she swallowed, "you and Sara can't eat pork? The rest of humanity can."

Leonard had an exasperated look on his face, "Joanna!"

"Its okay, Bones." Jim took a drink of water. "It's a dietary rule. It's something that makes sense when you realize that the Jews were a desert people. Pork in unrefrigerated societies tends to go bad quickly. Also before the rise of antibodies pigs carried more than their share of intestinal worms and parasites."

"Icky," Joanna decided that pork was now off her diet menu.

"Lovely dinner conversation," Leonard noted sourly.

Meanwhile Spock had mentally strayed to regulation C dash 432. Perhaps if he looked at the way former cadet Jim Kirk would have looked at the situation. However, he'd come up with a logical plan that wasn't circumventing but complying with the rules.

"What about my Princess Annabel?" Joanna stuck a piece of broccoli into her mouth.

Leonard sighed.

"Its okay, Bones." Jim smiled. He set his fork down. He nodded at the offer of coffee. "For all I know you could fall in love with a spy on board and help him communicate with an enemy."

"Please," Joanna snorted. "I'm not ever going to fall in love. I'm going to be a single lady like Great-Great-Great Aunt Charity McCoy who disguised as a man served in the War Between the States." She speared a piece of carrot.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

Jim smiled. He found himself enjoying mental sparing with Joanna. "A spy could decide to steal your communicator and kill you in your sleep."

"How would he get passed Mosley, Bailey and my daddy?" She smirked. "Besides once we leave Earth's orbit my Princess Annabel shuts off automatically. I couldn't afford a solar system plan."

Spock looked thoughtful.

"Well," Jim started cutting his chicken into much small bite sizes. "In an enemy attack a warrior could steal your communicator-Princess Annabel and reactivate it."

"He and what army would get it away from me," Joanna answered. "I have a bow and arrows plus a sturdy umbrella."

Leonard's fork froze half way to his mouth. A mental image of his daughter fighting off a Yankee uniformed Klingon darted through his mind. His eyes darted suspiciously towards his coffee. He really hoped that a certain infant friend hadn't added any booze to it.

"Unless of course," Spock spoke up thoughtfully. "All personal communicators were given the same chip that our Enterprise communicators possess. All plans would be voided out. The communicators could be tracked through the Enterprise's systems as all communications would have to go through the Enterprise communication system." He looked up to see three sets of interested eyes staring at him.

Looking relived Leonard grinned. Even Joanna grinned.

"Excellent plan, Mr. Spock." Jim looked delighted. "I knew that your Vulcan logical mind would come up with a good plan."

"Indeed," Spock puzzled.

By the time that dessert, a chocolate mousse was served, Spock had requested a banana pudding; a plan had been formulated to have all personal communicators converted.

Leonard asked for fresh regular coffee.

"Sorry, Bones," Jim admitted. "I ordered you decaffeinated coffee."

"Uh huh," was all that Leonard said.

Joanna shot a suspicious glare at Jim. "Decaffeinated coffee isn't all that good for daddy."

Spock looked from Joanna to Jim. There was something not spoken that he was clearly missing.

%%%%%

Sarek of Vulcan had had another restless night. His missing connection to his beloved wife still bleeds raw and painful inside of him. He turns restlessly in his sleep.

In a new prefab building T'Pau worries. If the leader of one of the most illustrious and powerful clans doesn't find rest soon his mental facilities will start to fail. It will be disastrous for the remaining Vulcans.

Spock Prime sitting in the study of his new prefab house also considers his father in this universe. If he opens a family link between them there could be all sorts of unexpected problems. On the other hand he can't allow the man to die. Too many will follow him. Not to mention that this is his father.

Sarek's faint connection to his son suddenly flares with unexpected warmth. He breathes easier falling into a deeper much needed sleep.

Warmth slowly spreads through the faint connections that link the remaining Vulcan society. Spock Prime raises his head. A soft smile appears on his lined weathered face. The young one, he nods. He will open a partial connection to Sarek. With the young one's help they will heal their father and each other of their grief.

%%%%%%%%

"A three silk blend comforter," Leonard's dark blue comforter was incredibly soft and light. Joanna had managed to get them each a silk comforter. "Did you hack your trust fund, Joanna?"

"No, Daddy," Joanna looked alarmed. "I'd end up in prison reform school. Of course that's where Mom and Clay think I should go."

"Then how," Leonard demanded.

"Well, you know I mentioned Sara? Her mother married a goy, that's someone not Jewish. Anyway Danny runs a tattoo parlor with made Sara and her mother get in hot water with her family."

"TATTOO PARLOR," Leonard's voice rose in decimals that only a father could achieve.

Mosley ran to Joanna's bedroom. Bailey darted under the pink quilt covered bed.

"Daddy," Joanna drew back in alarm. "Mom said if I ever tried to get a tattoo real or temporary she'd put me in a convent at the end of the universe. Clay said he'd make certain it was one where girls had to wear sack cloth and shave their heads."

"Explain," Leonard now wished he had a good shot of something with very high alcohol content.

"Sara and I dropped into her house to get a thump print verification of a permission slip so she could go to the zoo," Joanna spoke fast. "Danny was having lunch with Sara's mom. He saw some of the drawings that I made for art class."

"What kind of drawings?" Leonard's voice dropped to a deadly daddy quiet.

"Cute drawings," Joanna babbled. "I can show you. Danny's got some upscale clients who like to get cutesy tattoos. He bought my drawings. Honest, daddy," she was half afraid that she was about to end up in that girl's school after all.

Joanna ran to her room and took out a PADD that contained copies of all her drawings. Once satisfied Leonard sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "A little warning next time, Joanna," he sighed. "I'm going to be a full time father and I want to get this right. You are very important to me."

Once Joanna had gone to shower and bed Leonard put in a call to Danny's Tattoo Emporium in Atlanta, Georgia.

Owing to the time difference between west coast and Atlanta, Georgia it was very late. Danny, however, had one of his special clients. She usually came late by appointment with her bodyguard.

Danny had just finished up the Tramp Stamp when the call came through.

"Danny," Ruth spoke in hushed tones. "It's from the Enterprise."

Jean Winston was intrigued. "Tramp Stamp is very cool." She studied herself in a three way mirror. Flowers and a unicorn were very delicate and girly. At twenty-three she was old enough to get a tattoo. However with her trust fund regulations she had to limit the number, where visible and the kind of tattoo or she'd end up penniless.

"Enjoy," Danny held the door open to his small shop. "Remember to keep it covered in the sun and apply antibiotic cream until it heals."

Disappointed that she couldn't eavesdrop Jean walked out with her bodyguard.

"I overheard," Paul Davis held open the air car door for his client's daughter. "It involves the McCoy that designed your tattoo."

Jean frowned. "Wait, there's a Dr. McCoy on the Enterprise." She giggled as the air car door shut. This would be something delicious to tell her friends at brunch. No doubt they'd want McCoy tattoos just like hers. Well, maybe not identical ones. She frowned. She'd have to come back and pay Danny not to sell the tattoo to anyone else. She settled back carefully not to rest her freshly tattooed lower back against the seat.

%%%%%

In his private quarters Spock faced Admiral Christopher Pike on screen. "Explain why you want classified flies on your captain, Mr. Spock."

Spock inhaled. It took only a few minutes to explain the link at dinner.

Chris sighed. "What I am about to tell you, Spock, must remain between the two of us."

"Yes, Admiral," Spock promptly replied.

"Have you heard of Tarsus IV," Chris asked gently.

"Tarsus IV," images flashed through Spock's mind. Captain Jim Kirk, a young boy, the famine, "Captain Kirk is JR," he whispered.

On earth Chris nodded. "Yes, now listen as I tell you the story of a repeat offender who got sent away for some stern discipline only to become a child hero in one of the worst colony disasters."

%%%%%%%%%%

In his quarters Jim Kirk shed his uniform. The residual warmth from dinner still hugged his insides. He smiled. Among his antique collection of books there was one that he decided would be a gift for Joanna McCoy.

He yawned. For the moment he'd read a few pages before turning into bed. Tomorrow would be another day.

%%%%

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NAIL**

%%%

Thank you again for the reviews.

%%%

**Chapter Five**

It was well past midnight when Joanna woke to the sound of her father's gruff voice coming from the living area of their cabin. She yawned and grabbed her blue and white checked knee length boy's robe. She tied it over her dark grey tee shirt and black pajama bottoms.

Bailey trotted after her. Lost in a doggie dream Mosley snored. Turning on the lights Joanna opened her door. "Daddy," she frowned at him. Yawning Mosley sat up.

Leonard sat at the computer. He ran a hand through his bed messed up dark hair. Badly in need of a morning shave he looked tired. "Son," his voice sounded ragged from just waking up. "Your daddy will be transferred to the hospital at the Academy."

"No, he won't," the boy sounded very young to Joanna. A touch of jealousy flared through Joanna. She walked around to where she could see the boy talking to her father. There had been no late night calls to reassure her when things had gotten strained at home after Clay had married her mother.

"Daddy's only just got hired at Trellis Core Operations." The red headed freckle face boy wore a worried look on his face. "Everyone knows that they fire anyone who has an accident while on probation."

A twinge of guilt reminded her that her daddy had brought her on board the Enterprise. Joanna went to the replicator. Granny Fern had always said when in doubt either fed a man or give him coffee. She programmed coffee for her father. Mosley yawned and settled at Leonard's feet.

Leonard frowned. If what the boy said was true then Jeff Marshal would be sent to the government run city hospital. He'd spent a mandatory summer working at a government run hospital in Atlanta when he was a resident. The difference between patient treatment at a government hospital and Star Fleet Academy's hospital was a chasm a galaxy wide.

Patients at the lightly staffed government hospitals waited weeks sometimes months for proper treatment. A patient like Jeff Marshal couldn't wait for therapy on his arm. Without proper therapy the young man would end up with a withered useless arm.

"Your father can't be sent to a government hospital until I sign the PADDS. I'll have a friend pull strings to get him assigned to the Academy Hospital."

"Thanks," the boy brightened. "Could I go too? I don't want social workers to pick me up."

A scowl formed on Joanna's face. Her father was going to help a strange boy. Where had he been when Uncle Dan had started pinching her on the butt? If Clay hadn't twisted Uncle Dan's arm behind his back, she drew a shaky breath.

Not noticing his daughter's state Leonard took the coffee with a brief nod of thanks. "Thanks honey," he went on to advise the boy to pack and he'd have him transported up to the Enterprise to wait for transfer to the Academy.

Joanna's scowl deepened. She storm off to her room.

Leonard ended the call with a promise that the boy, Craig call immediate when packed. He frowned in the direction of Joanna's room. What the hell was the matter with her? He sighed. He had to wake up Jim.

The door didn't slam in a satisfactory way. Joanna threw her pillows at the wall. Bailey streaked back into the common room of the quarters. Even Mosley backed quickly out of the door.

Joanna stomped across her floor. There wasn't anything satisfying to break. Tearing down her posters wouldn't do.

%%%

Jim had dozed off in his chair again. He placed held onto the open leather bound book. Yawning he nodded at the image of Dr. McCoy on his computer screen. "What's up with the late night call, Bones?"

It took only a few minutes to explain. Jim stuck a book marker into his book and set it on the table in front of the computer. He got up and programmed coffee. "I'll call Pike and Admiral Archer. After all they said to call day or night if we needed anything."

"You're going to wake up the Admirals?" Leonard had an incredulous look on his face.

"That's why they and I get the big bucks, Bones." Jim had a half cocky grin on his face. He shot a good look at his friend. "Something else wrong," his grin had given way to a concerned look.

Leonard let out an exasperated breath. "It's that ornery kid of mine. One minute she's making me coffee the next she's stomping off to her room."

"Aren't you the one with a physiologist degree?" Jim smirked.

Sighing Leonard looked back at his friend. "She's a hormonal thirteen year old ripped away from her home, friends and stuck with a crotchety dad." He shook his head. "I'll talk to you in the morning, Captain."

Leonard shut off his computer. He stretched as he rose. Mosley and Bailey had taken refuge in Leonard's sleeping area. "Okay, guys, I'm going to talk to her."

Mosley wagged his tail but Bailey remained firmly planted on the rug by Leonard's bed.

"Joanna," Leonard tapped lightly on the now closed and locked bedroom door.

The door slid open to reveal a scowling Joanna still dressed in her checked blue and white boy's bathrobe. "Done saving the world and everyone else's children?" Joanna snapped.

A mental alarm went off in Leonard's now fully awake brain. "What happened, Joanna?"

"Nothing happened," she snapped back, "Nothing that concerns you, not that you'd even care."

"Just one minute, young lady," Leonard's voice went to daddy mode. "I'm your father. You will come out here and talk to me."

Joanna stomped out into the main room of their quarters. She crossed her arms firmly over her growing breasts. Her face held an 'I'm not talking' look.

"Young Lady, you have to the count of five to explain your behavior or I'll call your mother and Clay."

Joanna's lower lip quivered.

"One," Leonard counted in exasperation.

In the next instant Leonard had an armful of sobbing teenage girl. By the time that Joanna had told him about creepy Uncle Dan and hateful Aunt Loretta she was hiccupping. Bailey and Mosley edged into the room.

Leonard carried his daughter back to her bed. "I'm going to take care of you, darling. You never have to worry about anyone again." He had her blow her nose and wiped her tears.

Tucking the blanket around her he went to the door. "She needs you."

Bailey streaked into the room leaping up on Joanna's bed. He curled up purring. Mosley tiptoed into the room. He settled by her bed resting his chin on the bed so that she could pet him.

"Get some sleep, darling." Leonard ordered the lights down eighty percent.

"Daddy," Joanna sniffled. "Please leave the door open."

"Okay, baby." Leonard went to his room. He shut the door. It might be the middle of the night or early morning in Atlanta but Clay had some heavy explaining to do.

%%%%

"First crisis with the princess," Clay yawned. He'd taken the call in his study to avoid waking Jocelyn.

"Damned it, Clay, why didn't you tell me about that pervert-Dan McCoy?" Leonard spat out.

"I took care of it," Clay answered calmly. "He stopped bothering Joanna."

Leonard's hands curled into fists. "Damn him. I'd like to punch him in the face." He growled.

"It's a grey area, Leonard," Clay said cautiously. "We didn't want to embarrass the family."

"And the rest of the young ladies in the family," Leonard demanded. "Are they safe?"

Clay sighed. "I pointed out the errors of his ways. He'll behave himself."

"What about Aunt Loretta Hopkins?" Leonard gritted through his teeth.

Sighing Clay pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I threatened Loretta Hopkins with a law suit if she ever spread any more wild tales about Jocelyn or Joanna. She backed off when she saw that I was serious. She avoids us at the family reunions."

After he disconnected the call with Clay Leonard sat staring at his computer. Joanna would be safe in the Enterprise. There were other young McCoy females and unknown female strangers who might not be so lucky.

Leonard ran his hand over his morning beard stubble. His job was to protect his family. Clay would protect Jocelyn now. She was his wife. Joanna was Leonard's daughter. It was up to him to protect her. He took a breath. There was one way should anything ever happen to him to keep Joanna safe. It wasn't a way that Star Fleet or most of modern society would approve. He yawned. It would be morning soon.

%%%

A few hours later following her father's advice Joanna bathed her face with ice water. Her eyes showed no trace of her crying. She ran Mosley down to the pet area.

The veterinarian technicians were informing some curious young children that all pet waste and kitty litter was recycled into tiny pellets used to form new kitty litter and granules that were spread over areas where oil spills happened.

"Does it stink?" One boy giggled.

Assured that it was properly cleaned and sterilized didn't stop the poop jokes. Joanna rolled her eyes. She took Mosley's waste to the disposal unit and left.

Half way to the McCoy quarters she ran into engineer Scott Montgomery and a young skinny girl a couple of years older than her. One look at the pale sobbing girl and Joanna had an idea of what was wrong.

"Miss McCoy is your Da in Sickbay," Scott wore a worried harassed look.

"He's taking a shower." Joanna felt a pang of pity for the young red headed freckle faced girl. Plain was probably the best descriptive word to use for the poor thing. "Come on," she led them to her family quarters.

Refreshed and shaved Leonard was surprised by the arrival of Joanna and Scotty. He shot a look at the young freckle faced girl clinging to Scotty. "Who is this," he asked gently. He let them in.

"The bastard talked Maureen into a year contract marriage. The whole family disowned my poor sister." Scotty was beside himself. His accent thickened. Leonard managed to piece together that eighteen year old Maureen now pregnant was at the end of the marriage contract.

According to the law a pregnancy mean that a year or two year contract was to convert to a normal marriage contract for the sake of an unborn child. "Da-uh," Leonard didn't have to guess. "Did he talk you into the non convert clause?" he managed to ask gently.

Joanna got Maureen a glass of water.

"He said," Maureen whispered. "If we had a non convert clause," she hiccupped. "We could still have a big fancy wedding when we had the credits."

"Bastard lied to her," Scotty shouted. He started to swear only to close his mouth at Leonard's glare.

Coming over Bailey gently head butted Maureen's leg. She reached down to pet him. "Shane said the wee wean in my belly was all mine He has plans that don't include a plain horse faced," she sobbed quietly.

"Daddy, you have to do something," Joanna demanded. She put her arms around the sobbing girl.

Leonard patted Maureen on the shoulder. He looked up at Scotty.

"The family won't let Maureen come home. Shane's a Protestant. Our dad the old fool refuses to let her come home. Says marrying a Protestant makes her no daughter of his. She has nowhere to go." He shook his head. "My quarters aren't fit for a girl in Maureen's delicate condition."

Taking a breath Leonard stood up. "Let's all go to breakfast and talk this over with Captain Jim Kirk." He said.

Joanna frowned.

"He's the captain. It's up to him to authorize Miss Maureen Montgomery's addition to the crew and quarters of her own."

Joanna smiled.

Jim wasn't happy. He had spent several hours arguing with rudely awakened and cranky Admirals. He sighed. Maureen it turned out was a history major.

"Not a lot of jobs in history teaching." She sighed. The blueberry waffles tempted her appetite or the wee wean's. It was hard to say.

"Professor Andrew Garcia was complaining about losing an assistant." Jim brightened. "Miss Jane Watson has claustrophobia. She transferred back to an Earth assignment."

It was Joanna who insisted on taking Maureen over to meet Professor Andrew Garcia. It turned out that instead of the stuffy old professor that Joanna and Maureen had been imaginatively giggling over, Professor Andrew Garcia was much younger.

Six foot two in his blue poke-a-dotted socks, he'd forgotten to put on his shoes in his rush to supervise the new history lab's set up. Or rather he couldn't find them in his quarters. He'd clean up later. Long dark curly hair framed a handsome face with olive tinted skin. Big brown eyes settled on petite Maureen.

"Please," he prayed. "Are you an angel sent to be my assistant?"

Maureen put her hands on her hips. "Where are your shoes?"

"My quarters," he stammered. "I'll find them later."

"NO such thing. I'm Maureen Montgomery, your new assistant. We'll be finding your shoes so that you won't be hurting yourself. Come on now."

Joanna giggled. She had a good feeling. She skipped back to her quarters.

She'd signed the contract for the Enterprise's version of a school. Picking up PADDS she also took Mosley down to the pet center. Bailey made it clear he'd rather spend the day sleeping.

Being an advance student meant that Joanna finished the basic program by lunch. Her teacher suggested she met her father. "I'll have to call up a more advance program for you. You have the rest of the day off."

Joanna went to visit Mosley first. She met her father coming out of Sickbay.

"I got a call from Cousin Jeddah McCoy," Leonard said. "Want to stop over our quarters and give him a call before lunch?"

"Yes," Joanna grinned. Cousin Jeddah was old. Older than anyone she knew. Some said that he had actually lived through the War Between the States. She didn't believe it but she loved the gruff old man. He was the best great cousin, grandfather that a girl could have. He sent her carved wooden dolls every year for her birthday until she turned seven. It was that year she'd asked for a bow.

Her cousin Billy had called her a dumb girl. Girls weren't supposed to bow hunt.

That summer Cousin Jeddah had taught her the best way to learn to hunt with a bow. He'd even told her all about Great-Great-Great Aunt Charity McCoy.

The Okefenokee Swamp had been designated a National Wild Life Refuge. Cousin Jeddah had told her back in the day his kin had actually lived in the swamp. He lived in a small house near the swamp where he raised honey bees.

"Morning," he eyed Joanna's bright pink dyed hair. "You got rust, child?"

"No," Joanna giggled. "I dyed it."

"Color suits you," the thin faced man nodded. Lines on his weathered face suggested decades of living.

Leonard smiled. Jeddah had adored Joanna since the day she'd been born. "She's living with me on the Enterprise."

Jeddah clicked his tongue. "Not natural living in space."

Sighing Leonard agreed. "Jo's had a tough time of it since the divorce. I'm trying to make it up to her."

"Folks been bothering you, girl," Jeddah sat up straighter. No one fooled with any of his kin.

"I punched them in the nose." Joanna confided proudly.

Jeddah's mouth twitched. "Do tell," he nodded.

Leonard was surprised at what Joanna related to Jeddah. He needed to make another call to Clay.

"She took care of everyone except Cousin Dan," Leonard said dryly when Joanna finished. He looked Jeddah in the eye. "Clay took care of him."

"Cousin Dan," a dark look passed through Jeddah's light eyes. The old man had heard tales about Cousin Dan. Someone would have to do something about him to protect the family.

"He's not a true gentleman," Joanna said. "He's a pervert." Her mouth formed a grim line.

Over computer screens Jeddah and Leonard's eyes met. They gave each other slight nods.

"What did he do, girl?"

Joanna stammered but explained.

Jeddah sighed. "You're safe with your dad. How'd you like some fresh barbequed gator meat?"

"You got gator?" Joanna squealed. Unlike her friends or mother Joanna liked barbequed gator meat. She'd learned to like the meat when she'd visited Jeddah.

They chatted happily with Jeddah promising to send up some barbequed gator meat. Joanna darted out of the room to get a PADD to show off some of her drawings.

Jeddah gave Leonard a look. "Got to take care of a rabid skunk, it might not be today or tomorrow but it's got to be done."

Leonard nodded. "Don't get bit."

A short while later Jim met them in the general mess. He handed a leather bound book to Joanna. "I thought you'd enjoy this."

"A signed copy of Gone with the Wind," Joanna's voice dropped to a reverent tone. "Are you sure? This is very valuable. I love this story. I'm going to read it right after lunch." She rubbed one hand on her jeans to get the sweat off. "I promise to wash my hands when I handle this book."

"Books are meant to be read." Jim led them to a table. He smiled. "You just enjoy it."

"I'll need a book pillow, Daddy and book gloves." Joanna hugged the book gently. "I promise to take very good care of it. I'll return it to you in the same condition."

Spock approached them with a tray loaded with a salad and a plate of cooked vegetables. "Good afternoon, Miss McCoy, Doctor," he nodded to them.

Jim smiled as Joanna and Leonard went to retrieve lunch. "Spock, a book pillow," he began.

"My mother had one. You prop the book up so you can read it without over handing a rare book or damaging the spine by laying a book open on a table. She also had soft cloth gloves to gently turn the pages." He sat down setting his tray in front of him. He felt a moment of sadness.

"Spock," Jim whispered. "I need a book pillow without Miss Joanna finding out."

Spock considered. "I can order one for you from Mr. Goldstein. He runs a book restoration shop in San Jose." His mother often sent books from Vulcan to Mr. Goldstein to restore. He felt a strange sense of fondness. Mr. Goldstein had sent him condolences when they returned to earth after destroying Nero.

"Thank you," Jim smiled as Leonard and a very happy Joanna returned with trays of food. Somehow Joanna had also acquired what looked like a linen napkin to gently wrap the book in.

%%%

Back at Star Fleet Headquarters Admiral Archer yawned. Admiral Komack eyed him. "Enterprise will be ready to go out in three days."

Archer nodded. "Hopefully Kirk won't be waking me up in the middle of the night with any more humanitarian missions before then."

"You're getting old, Jon," Komack held up his glass of wine, "To Enterprise and her five year mission."

Jon held up his glass. "God speed and bless her."

%%%%

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NAIL **

%%%%%%

Thank you for the reviews and the likes. I picked the name Loretta on account of the country western signer Loretta Lynn. I had the following two little ladies in mind for a little humor. Enjoy.

%%%%%%%%

CHAPTER SIX

Joanna lay on her bed with her feet propped up against a bare spot on her wall. She admired the new blue chrome nail polish she'd painted on her toenails. Since she was still having a no school day, it seemed getting advance school courses was taking more time than the teachers had anticipated, she'd dressed in raggedy jean shorts and a white tank top with a crow on the front.

"You know how Mrs. Collins is," on the other end of her Princess Annabel communicator Sara sat cross legged on a lime green frilly comforter covered bed. Dressed in black shorts and a peach tank top with a tiger face printed on it she absentmindedly chewed on the end of a stylus. Her head was shaved except for a striking four inch high purple spiked Mohawk. A number of PADDS were spread out on the bed around her.

A blue and green parrot danced to the beat of music coming from a music box on the dresser in Sara's room. Posters of unicorns and parrots covered Sara's bedroom walls. One wall was adorned with posters of a young twenty something man wearing a cowboy hat, an open denim vest and dark jeans.

"Let me guess," Joanna giggled. "Mrs. Collins assigned an old video for the class to watch to," she made air quotes. "Visualize the past so history can come alive."

"Yes, Sara groaned. "It was totally inaccurate. The freaking movie was supposedly set in the American south in 1858. People were throwing dynamite.*"

"And Mrs. Collins didn't spot that error?" demanded Joanna. "She's such a freaking Yankee. Doesn't the woman know that everyone in class has relatives that rehash the War Between the States every Sunday?"

%%%

Up on the bridge Nyota's mouth twitched as she listened in on the conversation.

"Monitoring conversations, Ensign Uhura," Jim turned from his captain's chair. He's signed enough PADDS to have writer's cramps. He frowned in Nyota's direction. Things were shaping up for them to be heading out for their first five year mission.

Nyota flushed guilty. "I'm monitoring a call made to a tattoo parlor in Atlanta."

Jim stretched his aching back. "So is Miss Joanna McCoy plotting to take over the ship and have us all tattooed?"

Chekov giggled.

Sulu rolled his eyes.

"Just teenage girl talk." Nyota shut off the connection. She managed to look a little embarrassed.

"Just because we can doesn't mean we should." Jim said. He frowned. "Crap. I just quoted Frank." He shook his head.

"Perhaps as it approaches the dinner hour you becoming fatigued, Captain," Spock looked up from calibrated instruments at his science station.

"No, I think I'm just bored out of my mind." Jim sighed.

"Captain," Nyota had a slightly irritated look on her face. She had her hand on her ear piece. "You have a call from two ladies from Atlanta, Georgia. They are insisting on speaking only to the captain of the Enterprise."

"I don't know any ladies from Atlanta," Jim grinned. "At least that I can recall." Sulu and Chekov both snickered. Spock released a small sigh.

Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Transfer the call to the big screen." Jim sat in his chair. He smiled. These women had to be fans. Having helped save earth he'd gotten a lot of fans. Some even liked to display their best assets to him. That should break up the boredom.

Two middle aged looking women wearing almost identical cream colored silk blouses and identical diamond earrings appeared on the large screen. They blinked. "JR," the blond whispered. She clutched a hand to her well endowed bosom flashing an enormous diamond ring.

"I knew it," said the brunette. "I knew that the Captain James Kirk who saved the world was our JR."

Jim's grin took on a somber look, "Rose and Lee. I had heard that you'd gone back home. I thought you had family on Mars Colony three." They spoke with more of a Southern accent then they had when he'd known them.

"Loretta Rose was born in Atlanta at 6:56." The brunette said calmly. "I was born at 6:54. I'm the oldest and the one with the most sense. Atlanta is home." She smiled. "Don't look so grim, JR."

Looks were being exchanged on the bridge.

Loretta Rose dabbed her blue eyes with a handkerchief. "Here we were worried about our Joanna being sent off into space. Weren't we, Loretta Lee?"

"You're related to Bones and his daughter?" Jim sat up a little straighter.

Loretta Lee chuckled, "Bones? You always were quick with the nicknames. No, we're not related."

"Bones is a good nickname for a doctor." Loretta Rose released a sigh. "He's a good man as long as he doesn't drink."

"All men drink, cousin," Loretta Lee pointed out. "You just have to hide their bottles and see that they get coffee often."

Loretta Rose gave her cousin an exasperated look. "It's a bit more complicated than that. You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Ladies," Jim smiled indulgently at the two women. "What can I do for you?" He prodded gently. Years hadn't changed them from the young teenage women he'd known. They might be older but strangely they were the same. His smile became fond.

"Miss Joanna Emily McCoy is a member in good standing of the Southern Ladies Needlework Guild." Loretta Lee said proudly.

"How is the child going to send in her projects if you're out in unknown space?" Loretta Rose demanded. "How will she be able to cross stitch as she battles unknown creatures?"

"Oh, Cousin," Loretta Lee said sharply. "The men will battle. Get a grip on yourself. You spend way too much time watching bad science fiction movies with that husband of yours."

Jim's smile deepened. He could almost hear their soft bickering as they helped him herd half starved children to safety.

"Captain," Nyota spoke urgently. "You have a call from the President of the Federation of Planets."

There was no hesitation in Jim's voice. "Split screen," he ordered.

Spock stood up about to protest.

Nyota shot a look at Jim. He turned. "Split screen," he repeated making it sound like a firm don't you even question me order.

"Yes, _Captain._" A disgruntle Nyota punched buttons.

Both Loretta Rose and Loretta Lee looked excited. "He's such a handsome man." They whispered in unison.

The President of the Federation of Planets appeared on half of the screen. Tall and distinguished looking the grey haired man noted the two women on his monitor. "Ladies," he bowed slightly. He raised an elegant eyebrow at Jim. "Captain Kirk."

"President Drava," Jim flashed his best diplomatic smile at the human looking Donskoy.

Human looking except for having split eye pupils the Donskoy had the unfortunate or fortunate, depending on how you viewed the situation, same name as a breed of hairless earth cats. The fact that both males and females moved with the kind of grace only cats and Vulcan possessed had caused them to be intriguing.

"I'd like to introduce you to Miss," Jim began.

"Mrs. Loretta Lee Miller," Loretta Lee interrupted. "This is my cousin Mrs. Loretta Rose Marshal. We were born to first cousins on the same day in the same hospital."

President Drava bowed again. "I'm a positively charmed." He smiled a charismatic smile.

Loretta Lee and Loretta Rose both fanned themselves with silk printed fans. They blushed like young girls.

"The ladies are concerned about keeping in contact with family and crew aboard the Enterprise," Jim knew that as a politician President Drava would handle the situation with his usual grace. He needed a moment to beat back the cascade of bitter, horrifying, sad and occasional tender memories that crowded his mind.

President Drava turned a warm smile to the two women. "You have no need of worry, dear ladies. As the Enterprise passes through Federation territory there will be friendly member planets and star bases."

"Once Miss Joanna gets beyond the Federation territory she and the other young women will be beyond friendly help and supplies." Loretta Rose's forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Miss Joanna," President Drava looked towards Jim with a question in his dark split pupil eyes.

"Dr. McCoy's daughter," Jim informed the president. "She's joined the Enterprise as a family member."

"Miss Joanna Emily McCoy is a member in good standing of the Southern Ladies Needlework Guild." Loretta Lee said proudly.

"She is a bit of a rebel," Loretta Rose smiled fondly. "But a lady like rebel." She hastily added earning a sharp look from her cousin.

"Miss Joanna has actually recruited several young members for the Guild." Loretta Lee added. "We need young blood to preserve the ancient lady arts of needlework."

Loretta Rose turned away from the screen to retrieve an object.

"The ladies are concerned about Joanna being able to send her project home." Jim interjected.

President Drava smiled. "As the Enterprise heads out into unknown space she won't be without a life line. Following her will be supply ships and construction ships. We'll be making more allies and building star bases along the Enterprise's route."

"JR knows how important needlework can be," Loretta Rose had returned with a framed sampler. "This was cross stitched on Tarsus IV."

Jim sucked in a deep breath. His eyes watered. Dark sad memories gripped at his mind and heart.

President Drava's eyes went to the sampler which depicted a farm house with crops and columns of names below the crops. "Tarsus IV," he said with reverence. It had been the kind of horror that no one wanted repeated. Yet out of the situation had come heroes. One hero stood on the bridge of the Enterprise. A hero twice over, President Drava drew a breath making a decision.

"He brought us back bits of material and helped us unravel the threads." Loretta Lee said softly. "We put the names of all the young people and children that JR had saved on the sampler. Blue flowers are next to the ones that didn't make it." She blinked back tears. There were four columns of names with blue flowers next to them.

Jim swallowed hard. Behind him Sulu and Chekov were whispering. Spock came down to stand protectively by Jim's side.

Nyota's mouth dropped open. Of course she'd heard about the boy JR. His heroic story had been one of the reasons she'd joined Star Fleet. Now unbelievably he was her captain. She didn't notice the tears leaking from her large eyes.

"We kept everyone busy even the boys," Loretta Rose said proudly. "While JR and some of the older boys went looking for food and others to rescue we stitched and prayed."

Jim blushed.

President Drava nodded solemnly. "Ladies, you will be able to keep in touch with the Enterprise. Should you ever need _anything_ you may call me day or night. I'll put your names on my list of special contacts."

%%%%%%%

"A dress," Joanna scowled at her father. She stood in black jeans that had various metal zippers and buckles. Having to present her needlework project to the president and vice president of the Southern Ladies Needlecraft Guild she'd chosen an 1800's reproduction Gibson style puffy long sleeved ruffled blouse for the occasion. She had chosen open toed black sandals to show off her gold striped chrome blue nail polished toes.

"This isn't the eighteenth century," Joanna stood her ground.

"Star Fleet women wear skirts," Leonard pointed out. He struggled with the top button on his dress uniform.

"Daddy, do you want me to wear a skirt so short men can see my panties when I bend over?"

Leonard sighed. He knew when he lost a battle.

"Did you know that Lt. Nina La Blanc wears thong underwear? Security officer Mr. Hendorff was in the corridor when Lt. La Blanc bent over to pick up a PADD she dropped. He hit the wall so hard that I thought he'd broken his nose." She smirked at her exasperated father. "Her thong underwear was black with lace."

Leonard heaved a sigh. "Let's get to the bridge." He said in defeat.

"She also has a butterfly tattooed on her," Joanna added.

"Enough," Leonard found himself unexpectedly blushing. "No dresses or skirts," he opened the door to their quarters.

Smiling Joanna led the way to the turbo lift.

%%%%

A short turbo ride later Joanna walked out onto the bridge. They were to leave on the five year mission in a few hours. She'd called her mother that morning and had had to bathe her eyes in ice water to reduce the swelling from crying.

Mrs. Dawson had sent her a special delivery package of homemade lemon cookies. Both Sara and Cassie had sent her packages. Seeing more people important to her left her feeling a little sad.

Jim turned to greet her and Leonard.

"Bones, Miss Joanna, I believe you know that lovely Mrs. Loretta Lee Miller and the lovely Mrs. Loretta Rose Marshall."

The women smiled at Joanna.

"Mrs. Loretta Lee Miller, Mrs. Loretta Rose," Joanna had a lump in her throat. She held up her project still in the large hoop.

Half finish it depicted a young girl dressed in a rebel uniform standing in front of a mirror. She held her long dark hair in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

"Very nice." Both women nodded.

"It's Charity Emily McCoy." Joanna said. "She ran off disguised as a man to help fight in the War Between the States." She said proudly.

Loretta Lee Miller nodded, "Excellent choice. You are preserving some of our past while keeping the art of needlecraft alive."

Leonard stood next to his captain and friend. He listened amused. Apparently his rebel daughter picked her battles for independence while still maintaining what the McCoy women thought of as lady like behavior. The clothing issue he decided he could let her win.

Spock noted Dr. McCoy's button. "Allow me, Doctor," he said. He stepped forward to help the doctor.

Jim smiled. "After the ladies are finished we'll have about twenty minutes before we get the messages from the President of the Federation and the Admirals." He tugged his dress uniform top into place.

At last the ladies wished them well. Joanna stepped back to join her father standing at Captain James Kirk's side. She felt unexpectedly nervous as she waited. A whole new everything was about to open up.

%%%%

TBC

*Dynamite was invented by Alfred Nobel in 1864. It didn't make it to the United States until 1867.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE NAIL**

%%%%

Thank you for the reviews and likes.

%%%

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Standing at the observation window Joanna held her Princess Annabel communicator in her right hand. One end of Mosley's leash was wound around her left hand. A number of the civilian family members were also present watching as the Enterprise cleared space dock.

It was as her father said an awesome experience but still sad and scary at the same time. An ear bud allowed her to hear Sara without any of the other people present eavesdropping. She noted again that there wasn't anyone her age in the group. "It was on the news about your creepy uncle. I sent a recording of the newscast to your Princess." Sara's cheery voice sounded in her ear.

Anyone watching would have thought that she was just sending images to friends and family. She was of course sending the departing station images to her very best friend Sara. Sara was keeping her informed about the latest gossip from school and Atlanta.

Once Enterprise cleared her spot other ships were released from the space dock. Joanna sighed. Some of the ships were headed to Mars colonies. "I'll check." She whispered. "We're supposed make a supply stop at the satellite colony circling Titan." Saturn's moon was in the process of being terra formed.

"Don't forget to add our exercise routine music to your Princess." Sara's grin sounded in her voice.

A smile formed on Joanna's face. "Right," she whispered.

Mosley yawned his doggie interest had waned. He felt Joanna pull on his leash. He rose to his feet. They wove their way through the small group of people watching the space dock and earth growing smaller.

Up on the bridge Nyota Uhura kept track of the communications. She sorted out the important ones to relay to Captain Kirk. "Sir, we're getting the go ahead to clear Mars."

Both Jim and Spock heard the respect in her voice. Jim smiled. "Thank you, Uhura." He stared out at the large screen. He could feel excitement churning in his gut. He leaned forward in his chair. This was why he'd signed up for Star Fleet. Now they were headed out into the unknown black. Okay so there would be a few routine stops but for now he let the excitement and anticipation carry him.

Spock gave a slight nod to Nyota. She smiled back at him and turned to her communications station. Spock wondered briefly why they had broken up.

%%%%

With all the excitement of departure there was no school. It was easy for Joanna to slip back mostly unnoticed to the quiet of the McCoy family quarters. They would still be able to catch any news broadcast from an Atlanta station. She'd check what Sara sent then see what else appeared on any other news casts.

Sitting cross legged on her bed Joanna activated the news application on her communicator. She chewed her lower lip as the recorded news cast came on. Her mouth twisted into a scowl as she discovered who Sara had recorded.

"This is Billie Lee from station WTVI," a popular newscaster the thirty-four year old slender petite woman had her platinum blond hair cut in chic chin length fashion. The station's channel number rendered in a gold pin was neatly pined to the lapel of her stylishly cut blazer.

"Sweet little butter wouldn't melt in my mouth," Joanna scowled. "Get on with the news," she muttered.

"In a local story," Billie Lee continued as if hearing Joanna. "Daniel McCoy, a local plumber, suffered a heart attack after a bizarre beard shaving." She flashed an incredible look at the camera. "It seems," a picture of Daniel McCoy appeared on the screen behind Billie Lee.

Her uncle's resemblance to her father made Joanna uneasy.

"Members of the more rural McCoy relatives decided that Daniel McCoy didn't merit his manly beard."

"Uncle Jeddah," Joanna gasped. She barely listened as Billie Lee described Daniel McCoy having his full beard shaved off with a straight razor.

"He suffered a massive heart attack on the way back to his residence." Billie Lee made an editorial sigh. It was the kind that she was famous for. "In this day and age a man doesn't need a beard to prove that he is a man."

Joanna clicked off the recorded news report. She dialed up her uncle's number.

Up on the bride Nyota was busy with official communications. It was Ensign Mist Young who covered the calls going from the family quarters back to earth. She smiled to herself as she noted the call back to Georgia. A family call wasn't worth bothering Uhura about.

%%%%%

**TWEVLE HOURS PREVIOUSLY**

The shaving brush and white porcelain shaving mug were carefully almost reverently removed from the cabinet. Jeddah was the appointed shaver. When his hands became less steady another would be appointed.

Daniel McCoy wasn't stupid enough to run. He knew against the law or not he'd be shot and buried in the woods somewhere. Nervously he licked his lips. The dark leather on the barber chair creaked as he shifted his weight. His heart kicked in a wild beat as the white blue stripped barber's apron was tucked quietly around him. He gripped the side arms of the chair tightly.

The old fashion sigh on the glass door had been turned to read, Closed. Old style blinds had been pulled and closed over the glass windows. The men all related to the McCoy clan blocked every exit. The men were all silent. They all knew what the outcome would be. After Jeddah had been doing the punish shaving of all the male wrong doers in the family for years.

Jeddah's fingers closed over the porcelain handle of the shaving brush. His voice was steady as he stirred the shaving cream.

The mirrors behind the line of barber chairs seemed to double the number of McCoy men.

"This family prizes God, family and honor." Jeddah applied the white shaving cream carefully over Daniel McCoy's well groomed beard.

Sweat dotted Daniel's face. His throat went dry. Fear gripped his heart.

"When a McCoy becomes a man he grows a beard." He ran the sharp straight razor up and down the leather strap in careful strokes.

Daniel gripped the arms of the barber chair tighter. His knuckles went white under the pressure.

"A man without honor," Jeddah dropped the leather strap. He noted the fear growing in Daniel's eyes. It was legend in the family that some men sent to be 'shaved' were buried a few days later.

%%%%%%

Present

Jeddah picked up his phone on the third ring. His deep voice held a tired smile once he heard Joanna's greeting. "How's life on the space ship?"

"I miss not being able to go outside," Joanna admitted. "I saw the news about shaving Uncle Daniel." She blurted out.

"Now don't you be fretting," Jeddah spoke sternly. "Daniel McCoy hasn't behaved like a man worthy of the McCoy clan. It fell to me and some of the cousins to shave off the symbol of his manhood."

When Uncle Jeddah said it sounded right. Joanna let out a soft sigh. "Was it because of me?" Guilt tiptoed around the edge of her consciousness.

"Every McCoy woman and girl in the clan must be protected. It came to the attention of the family that Daniel was a danger to the McCoy women," Jeddah said. "We just intended to remind him that he wasn't a decent man." It was what he'd said to the police. They didn't need to know what he'd said as he'd used the sharp straight razor to shave Daniel McCoy's beard off.

"It was his own doing that got him shaved."

As the Enterprise pulled further from earth interference made it clear they'd have to sign off. Joanna bid her uncle goodbye thanking him for his package of gator meat.

"Security should have another package for you," Jeddah said. "Be careful out there and remember you are a McCoy lady."

Bailey and Mosley both leashed accompanied Joanna to the security office. Mr. Hendorff handed the large package to Joanna. "A hunting bow is considered a weapon. Your uncle sent some practice arrows with your bow. You'll have to keep it locked up in the gym when you're not practicing with it."

"Of course," Joanna knew the rules about having a bow. She automatically straightened her shoulders. "I've always been responsible with my bow."

Hendorff smiled. "You'll find a few of the crew are also archers."

%%%%%%

Even though she wanted to be bored Joanna found that she was excited when they reached Titian's satellite colonies. Rumors had it that the boutiques on several of the cluster satellites rivaled those on Mars Colony Six.

"It's only a two hour stop." Leonard grumbled as he accompanied his daughter to the shuttle. He carried a small case of refrigerated vaccine.

"You can drop off the meds while I pick up supplies at Miss Shawna's." Joanna had changed into retro combat tan camouflaged pants with a pink mid rift blouse. She debated on sandals or combat boots. Bailey had settled that by coughing up a hairball over one of her combat boots.

Her pink sandals did allow her to show off her painted toe nails.

"Jim won't turn the Enterprise around if you miss the shuttle." Leonard growled.

"I will just die if I don't have enough nail polish or hair dye." Joanna found a seat near the door of the shuttle. She carried her favorite large bright pink shopping bag. She didn't mention she planned on adding a few more choice tops to her wardrobe.

Leonard sighed. Raising a daughter was exasperating.

Reminders that people would be left behind had kept passengers to a minimum on the shuttle. As soon as they docked Joanna was out of her seat. "I know," she called over her shoulder. Be back on time." She held up her arm where a replica antique watch was strapped. "I set my alarm."

She sprinted for the elevator that would take her to the next ring where shopping was located.

%%%%%%

Microchip trackers had been planted on all of the passengers and crew. Spock could easily track both Dr. McCoy and his daughter on the satellite colony. Their shuttle had docked on the fourth rotating ring of the eight decked colony satellite Magnus.

The main hospital had been located on the fourth ring. The doctor was headed in the correct direction for the hospital. He'd been met by members of the local medical community.

A healthy discussion with Nyota had resulted in Spock alerting the transporter crew that in the 'event that Miss Joanna missed the shuttle they were to beam her aboard upon his order.'

Feeling Nyota's eyes on him Spock turned slightly. She mouthed the word lunch. He nodded. Turning back to his work the corners of his mouth turned up in the tiniest of smiles. It was good to be a couple again.

He followed Miss Joanna's progress on the elevator to the commerce section. At the same time he kept track of other colony supplies being off loaded to waiting shuttles.

%%%%

Miss Shawna's fit the reputation of all of its stores. In the front tinted window a pair of dance bots showed off the latest in retro wear. Designed to look like slim teenage girls the dance bot danced to a lively beat.

Joanna could barely contain her grin.

Inside the shop the latest Case Roberts' hit played overhead. Antique style manikins stood motionless in various poses on square black bases throughout the store. Of course the manikins sported various shaved popular hair styles. Both retro wear and the latest fashions for young women were displayed.

A salesgirl with her head shave in a bright lavender checkerboard style stood behind a glass counter showing a girl with her head shaved in a short blue Mohawk a wide beaded collar.

Joanna found the nail polish section. She picked out a dozen new Wicked Ellie's nail polishes. She picked out her regular pink hair dye plus a new stripped pink look.

Meanwhile Dr. Leonard McCoy signed off on the vaccine.

"Once the Med Satellite is finished we'll be able to make a lot of our own vaccines." Dr. Fred Wells was the head of research and an old friend. Slightly shorter than Leonard he had gone bald in his early twenties.

"Hell of a thing for you to end up out here, Fred," Leonard snorted.

A smile played over Fred's sharp features. "We both hate space and yet here we are." He chuckled. "Leonard, do you have time for a cup of lousy coffee before you head back to that tin can of yours?"

"I'll make time," Leonard grinned. "I've got to make sure Joanna makes it back to the shuttle after shopping anyway."

"Women and shopping," Fred chuckled again. "Does she take after your ex?"

Leonard sighed. "She's shaved her head dyed her hair and has a mouth on her."

%%%%

Joanna left Miss Shawna's with a full shopping bag. She nearly collided with a uniformed station security officer. "Hey," she jumped back, "Watch where you're going."

The young officer had a young girl by the arm. The scowling girl dressed in baggie black shorts and a black tank top sneered at the officer. Her white hair was gelled into a number of spikes. A large prehistoric looking shark tooth dangled from a chain around her neck. "Dick head here thinks he's a truant officer."

"That's Officer to you." The officer eyed Joanna. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm from the Enterprise." Joanna snapped. "My father is Dr. Leonard McCoy. I have to catch the shuttle back to the Enterprise."

At that moment the girl decided to kick the officer in the shins with her wedge boots.

%%%%

"Are all supplies off loaded, Mr. Spock?" Jim signed a PADD handing it back to Yeoman Rand.

"Yes, Captain," Spock frowned at his screen. Joanna's tracking microchip indicated she was heading at a rapid pace further into the shopping district.

"Captain," Nyota had a concerned look on her face. "Security from Magus is inquiring about Dr. Leonard McCoy's daughter."

A snort escaped Jim. "Put them on."

An exasperated security office appeared on the screen. "You have a daughter of a Dr. Leonard McCoy on our station."

"What did Miss Joanna McCoy do?" Jim could barely contain his grin.

The security officer whose name tag read, Billings looked at a monitor to his left. "So far she only ran with Trish Stone. Trish Stone kicked a security officer in various places." He cleared his throat.

Jim winced. He had a good imagination.

"Miss Trish Stone is about to be sent back to earth for truancy and causing multiple incidents of disobedience." He eyed Jim.

"Spock," Jim said without turning around. "Beam Miss Joanna back to the Enterprise. Uhura notify Dr. McCoy we're bringing his daughter back."

"You wouldn't care to take Miss Trish would you? I'm sure her mother would be happy to see her troublemaker daughter going on a five year mission into deep space."

"No," Jim said firmly.

%%%%

It was an automatic reaction. Joanna heard the sound of a transporter and felt the tingle. She grabbed Trish by the arm. "We're headed to the Enterprise," she shouted.

In the next instant both of them were on the Enterprise.

The transporter chief called Spock.

On the bridge Spock turned to Jim. "Captain, it seems we managed to beam up both young ladies."

Billings shouted, "Thank you God!" Grinning he said. "I'll have her mother sign permission and transmit it. We don't want her back."

"Anti transferring net has gone up all Magnus." Spock looked puzzled. Miss Joanna once she seemed to settle down was manageable. Surely this Miss Trish would be the same.

%%%%

"Damned it, Joanna," Leonard nearly collided with a slender brunette dragging a large battered looking space trunk. "Sorry, Ma'am," he held the elevator door open for her. A blue sweater had been hastily thrown over dark blue scrubs.

She pushed wire framed antique glasses up the bridge of her nose. Anger and worry crossed her face. Strands of soft brown hair had escaped from the bun anchored at the back of her head. "My daughter has just been booted off of Magnus. Some idiot security officer beamed her onto the Enterprise. I have to get her back. They're going into deep space." She eyed Leonard warily.

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. I think we can get Jim uh Captain Kirk to get you your daughter." He punched the buttons to take them to where the shuttle was currently docked.

"Dr. McCoy," the woman managed a smile. The elevator moved rapidly sideways. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Stone. My Trish and I are headed back to earth." She sighed. "We're just not comfortable with military style living."

Leonard didn't like the sound of that. "It's a civilian station."

The elevator door opened. They walked quickly to the Enterprise shuttle. Leonard now dragged the space trunk. He'd been raised a gentleman.

"It was advertised as civilian when I accepted a job here." Elizabeth followed Leonard onto the shuttle. "Unfortunately Station Par is a military base. They're building armed ships."

"After Nero," Leonard pointed out, "it stands to reason that we may need to protect earth."

"I'm not really anti military," Elizabeth strapped herself into her seat. "It's just that most military are run by patronizing men. I also raised my daughter to be a confident woman. We'll be better off on earth."

"Oh this should be fun." Leonard strapped himself into his seat.

%%%

Meanwhile Jim having contacted the station commander now had a firm grasp on the situation. "So, Dr. Stone who has been on Magnus for one month has filed sexual harassment charges against Commander Foster."

Jim cast a steady gaze at Station Commander Peterson.

"It was in a bar." Peterson said dismissively. "I looked into the matter. I had a firm talk with the Commander. Joe was just being overly friendly. He understands he needs to be a little more restrained in social situations."

Spock stood ramrod straight next to Jim. Anyone who knew the Vulcan could say that he had a look of disapproval on his face.

Yeoman Rand who stood on the other side of managed to keep the angry look off of her face. She handed Jim a PADD. He glanced at it. "The run-ins with security officers seem to occur immediately after incidents with members of Commander Foster's unit."

Commander Peterson sighed. "The unit is currently under lockdown. Obviously Star Fleet doesn't have enough people to send us a replacement unit."

Jim said nothing but continued to meet the commander's gaze.

"Six men are currently in the stockade for harassment of a minor child. My investigators are looking into a dozen more." Peterson scrubbed a hand over his face. "It's an ugly situation. At least six of the men will end up doing time in a federal penitentiary. Look, if I find out that Joe had anything to do with the child's harassment he'll be on the next shuttle to earth under armed guard."

Jim nodded. "Uhura transmit a recording to Star Fleet." He took a breath. "As soon as I get my doctors we'll be leaving orbit."

"Yes, Captain." Nyota said. She'd have rather punched someone. Harassment of women was an old crime. Damned they needed to fix this.

%%%%%

"He moves pretty quickly for a big guy." Trish eyed Hendorff. Sitting cross legged in a molded sky blue plastic chair she and Joanna had been put in a small conference room.

"Usually Hendorff is a good guy," Joanna scowled. "Why can't we go to my quarters? It's not like we can run away on the Enterprise." She leaned on her folded arms. Her shopping bag lay on the table. "Bailey and Mosley will know I'm here."

"Captain's orders," Hendorff ground out. From the vibrations he knew the Enterprise was pulling away from orbit.

The door slid open.

Spock followed by Drs. McCoy and Stone entered the conference room.

"Daddy," Joanna sprang up. "I didn't do anything."

"Mom," Trish managed to look guilty.

%%%%%

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**THE NAIL**

%%%%%

Thank you again for the likes and reviews. Glad to see that there are people enjoying the story. Sorry for the delay. Real life has been chaotic. My son is moving to another country for work. He gave me his computer (which he built) to use which is faster. It does take some time to get used to it as it has a newer version of windows on it. Plus I'm tackling other stuff.

%%%

Chapter Eight

"It's cool that we're going to be neighbors." Joanna her spare sheets to Trish's new quarters. As a doctor Trish's mother had lucked out. There were still a few empty quarters on the fifth level. Two of the quarters were family quarters. Dr. Elizabeth Stone had been practically giddy when she'd discovered that she had a two bedroom quarters.

"Having my own room is fabulous," Trish carried an armload of clothes that Joanna had said that she could 'borrow' for the duration of her stay on the Enterprise. Gone were her black jeans and black tank top. Instead she wore distressed blue jean shorts and a lime green tee shirt with a gold parrot printed on the front. Her shark tooth still hung on its chain around her neck.

Joanna had already had Shawna's send the same shirt to her best friend Sara. She'd wanted to have several shirts that she could wear just like Sara's. It had been a kind of a 'I haven't forgotten that we're best friends'. She just knew felt that Sara would understand why she had to give Trish some of her shirts.

"Didn't you have your own room on Magnus?" Joanna followed Trish into the new Stone family quarters. They were almost across the hallway from each other. Both Bailey and Mosley trotted after the girls.

"Space is a premium," Trish quoted. Her new bedroom was the same size as Joanna's. That pleased her greatly. "Everyone in support staff has a micro apartment."

"I've heard about micro apartments*." Joanna frowned. She eyed the mostly bare walls of Trish's new bedroom. A single poster depicting various specious of sharks hung on one wall.

"They had those tiny apartments on Moon Colony One. Our history teacher Mrs. Collins, she's a Yankee, had us mark off the size of a micro apartment with tape on the floor." She rolled her eyes. "We all had to stand inside of it and imagine we were living in the tiny space. I couldn't imagine living in a room the size of our down stairs bathroom."

"Imagine sharing one with your mother. We had to use bunk beds." Trish happily hung her 'new borrowed' clothes in her closet space.

"Bummer," Joanna shuddered.

Trish and Joanna put Joanna's second set of sheets on Trish's bed. "Are you sure you can go without this set of sheets?"

"I'm not letting you sleep on government issue." Joanna said firmly. "We're supposed to rendezvous with the supply ship Lexus just this side of Pluto. We'll be getting water plus a number of supplies from private suppliers."

Trish stepped back as Joanna threw the standard government issue bed cover onto the sheets. "Why does a star ship need to get water? Doesn't the Enterprise have replicators?"

"Water is heavy," Joanna said. She paused to give Bailey a scratch under the chin. The cat rumbled a purr. "It takes a lot of energy to replicate water." She remembered her own questions of Mr. Spock. "An asteroid mining ship will give us a supply of clean filtered water. They mine ice from the asteroids."

"Asteroid ice water goes to the Saturn satellite colonies too." Trish nodded. She let Mosley sniff her hand. She bounced around too many places with her mom to ever have a pet. Now she secretly wondered if she could get a pet of some kind.

While Joanna helped Trish decorate her room Dr. Leonard McCoy showed Dr. Elizabeth Stone around Sickbay. "State of the art everything." He scowled at the biobeds. "Medicine still needs the human touch."

Elizabeth found herself smiling. "You don't know how much I had to argue against almost forcibly given Retinax V," she paled slightly at the memory. "I was just sixteen at the time."

"Good God," Leonard shook his head. "Had they given you something you were allergic to you might have gone into anaphylactic and died."

"It's one of the reasons I became a doctor. I wanted to make sure that patients were listened to." She said quietly.

"A good doctor always listens to his or her patients." Leonard smiled.

%%%%%%

"I head Captain Kirk call Mr. Hendorff cupcake once." Joanna giggled. Trish snickered as well. "That's a story we have to find out about."

They made their way to the gym. "Are you sure its going to be okay that you teach me archery?" Trish tugged nervously at her lower lip with her teeth.

"You heard Mrs. what's her face," Joanna snorted. "We have to put in an hour and a half at the gym." She looked thoughtful. Trish was two grades behind her in both math and English. "We can go to my quarters after and I can help you with your math homework."

"I don't have a head for math," Trish sighed. "My mom is worried I'll end up to be a bum like my old man."

Joanna turned sharply to face her new friend. "My parents practically hate each other but they'd never say anything like that to me."

"Yeah, well my old man got hooked on some designer drug." Trish sighed as they entered the gym. "He started stealing from family. He was in an out of rehab until one night he wrapped his air car around a tree."

"Bummer," Joanna said. She let out a soft sigh. "Come on. Mr. Hendorff will let us sign out my practice bow and arrows."

%%%%%

Two giggling girls practicing archery on the archery range in the gym was enough to catch Pavel Chekov's attention. "Hi girls."

Trish's eyes got big. Her heart skipped several beats. "Hi," she gushed. Joanna rolled her eyes. "He's old." she whispered.

"Am not," Pavel stammered. "I am seventeen." Or at least that was what it sounded like he said.

Joanna pulled back on her bow releasing her arrow. It hit the center of the target.

"I'm Trish Stone," Trish grinned. "I'm thirteen and a half."

"Oh," Pavel drew a breath. "I have to get back to the bridge." Or at least that was what they thought he said.

Trish watched the curly haired young man leave. "He talks kind of funny."

"He's Russian," Joanna said.

"That's not a Russian accent," Trish said. "I bet he has some kind of speech impediment." She sighed. "Poor cute thing."

"Oh god Trish, he's seventeen. That makes him in boy years only nine!"

Trish made a face.

%%%%%

"Why can't I get off," Joanna scowled at her father.

"This isn't a shopping trip, Joanna," Dr. Leonard McCoy struggled to keep an even temper. "Being aboard the Enterprise isn't an excuse for shopping the galaxy."

"You just don't understand," Joanna stomped off. She barely avoided colliding with Trish's mother as she stormed out of sickbay.

Leonard rolled his eyes. He let out an irritated sigh. While he knew that being thirteen meant being temperamental Leonard only hoped that he could live through Joanna's teen years.

"Dr. McCoy," Dr. Elizabeth Stone hurried to the office door. "We have two badly injured crewmen in engineering."

"Hell," Leonard swore. "What now," he hurried to grab one of the mobile emergency kits.

Meanwhile on the bridge Spock carefully noted that the accident in engineering was being taken care of by Dr. McCoy and Dr. Stone. He turned to monitor the water being transferred to the Enterprise. Scans had revealed that the freshly processed water was well within the acceptable purity levels. He nodded slightly. Actually the water had read a ninety-nine percent purity level. The Ellison Corporation would be first choice in obtaining water from now on.

"Everything all right with the water transfer, Mr. Spock," Jim sat in his command chair. He wiggled a foot nervously. He barely contained his impatience.

"All water will be loaded in twenty-two point three minutes and seven seconds." Spock replied. "Ellison Corporation's waste removal ship has already disengaged. They are a highly efficient company."

"Indeed, Mr. Spock." a smile played on Jim's face. "You think we should use them again."

"Affirmative, Captain."

Seated at her station Nyota gifted both men with a smile. They were 'playing nice.' She turned her attention back to communications. Life was good. She had her boy friend back. Short burst of communications brought a slight frown to her face. She replayed the transmission. "Captain, I am getting a transmission from Delta One." She chewed her lower lip. Of course everyone at the Academy had heard of the Delta One. It was legend.

All heads turned in Nyota's direction. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"The ghost ship is seeing us off," Jim grinned.

In engineering Leonard's head jerked up. He shivered as a sudden chill went down his spine. "Oh, hell," he muttered. "Shits about to hit the fan."

"Doctor," Elizabeth looked up over the edge of her glasses. One of her hands remained firmly on Ensign Rochester's bony shoulder holding the barely conscious man still.

Leonard let out a sigh. "Let's get these men to sickbay."

In the family quarters numerous cats and several dogs suddenly began acting nervous. Bailey hissed and darted under the bed. Mosley growled coming to his feet.

"What's up with your pets," Trish and Joanna had discovered that a pint each of their favorite ice cream helped their currant not being able to shop depression. They were sitting cross legged on the rug by Joanna's bed.

Joanna felt a good shiver go down her back. "Uncle Jeddah says that when bad things are going to happen they send out warnings like smoking moving through the swamp." She turned to her friend. "I need to teach you to defend yourself just in case we need to."

%%%%%%

Heading out into space to explore was reason enough to be excited and nervous. Hearing the transmission from a long dead ship added it's only nervous excitement to the mix.

"It's either bad luck or good luck," Sulu led the way to the mess. Fresh food was to be enjoyed as long as they had the opportunity. The new cooking staff had created a lot of followers who wanted freshly cooked food for as many meals as possible.

"Has to be one or the other," Pavel insisted. He ran an hand through his curly blond hair. "Ghost ships are bad luck." The whole thing had an aura of creepiness to it.

"Everyone knows what happened to John Carter of Mars Mission seven." Sulu stepped through the mess door. He joined the line to pick out his food. He grabbed a tray.

"Did you mention the Mars Seven Mission?" Callie a tall brunette turned interested eyes in Sulu's direction. She wore science blue. "I grew up hearing stories about Mars Seven and the connection with Delta One." She picked up a plate of sliced roasted pork and gravy. "My grandfather was on the Mars Seven. If it hadn't been for hearing that freaky transmission from Delta One they would have ended up overshooting Mars."

"Really," Sulu reached for a plate labeled elk liver. Slice onions and gravy covered the slices of meat. Next to him Pavel had selected a plate of noodles and meat. "Mars Seven Mission would have been lost if not for Yuri Ilyushin." Sulu rolled his eyes.

"Actually that's true." Callie lead them to a table. She dropped into a seat. "According to my grandfather Colonel Danton Wayne, their ship developed engine problems as they approached Mars."

"Mars Seven," several other crewmen at another table turned their way. Trish and Joanna on a mission to find more ice cream entered the mess. They over heard the Mars Seven inquiry.

"Ghost story," Joanna mouthed to Trish. Giggling they grabbed plates of salads. Managing to grab a table near Pavel, Sulu and Callie they settled down to listen.

%%%%%%

On the bridge Spock helped Nyota run the recorded transmission several times clearing up static. Nyota sighed. "It's a garble of two transmissions." She scowled at the communications board. "There has to be a way of stopping this from happening again."

"In deed," Spock straightened. "Should this happen in the middle of a battle or otherwise chaotic event it could prove to be disastrous."

"Guys," Jim whined, "that's like saying the wizard is the little man behind the curtain."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Your mother never read you the Wizard of Oz?" Nyota looked up at Spock with affection.

"No, the book was banned from being imported to Vulcan. It was considered to be counter productive to mental discipline." Nyota's mouth opened slightly. She looked to Jim. He shrugged.

In spite of Spock's explanation of crossed transmissions stories circulated about the ghost ship for almost a week. During that time Joanna split her time between school work and showing Trish the finer points of defense. Sulu spotted Joanna in the gym teaching Trish how to use an umbrella for defense. "The yo-yo was invented in the Philippines as a weapon."

Two hours later an embarrassed Trish ended up with a black eye. Joanna had a broken nose.

Leonard scowled at both girls. "You don't need to become ninja warriors. We do have a security team on board."

"Daddy," Joanna held a bloody towel to her face. "What if we have to defend the Enterprise? We can't call 911 out in space. We are 911." Her forehead was wrinkled in pain and worry.

"Mom, you and Dr. McCoy aren't trained to defend yourselves," Trish said worriedly. "You're doctors. You don't have the instincts to kill."

Elizabeth looked to Leonard. He sighed. He gently kissed the top of Joanna's sweaty head. "Young ladies, doctors aren't Jesus or Buddha." A smile flickered on his face. "Even Jesus had a temper. He did chase those moneylender boys out of the temple."

He studied his daughter's face. "For the most part people will defend those they love and care about. Even doctors have been known to fight to protect themselves and their patients. In the 1929 the Geneva Convention allowed medical personal in the military the right to have weapons for self defense and the defense of the wounded*. You don't think I'd kick uh," he cleared his throat. "I'd protect you and all my patients in sickbay."

"I would bash the skull in on anyone who tried to hurt you, Trish." Elizabeth ran a tricorder near her daughter's face to check for broken facial bones. A sudden fierce look appeared in her glasses covered eyes.

"Ow," Joanna's eyes watered slightly after her father snapped her broken nose back in place. "Uncle Jeddah always said never get between a mamma animal and her baby. I guess that means daddies too." She reached up to gently prob her nose.

"There are documented stories of doctors defending their patients." Spock had entered sickbay. He appraised the girls with his serious dark eyes. Spock turned his attention to the doctors. "Captain Kirk had a chat with Mr. Sulu."

"He's not in trouble is he," Joanna demanded.

"No," Spock said tilting his head slightly as if puzzled. "The captain has suggested that perhaps self defense training should be undertaken by someone better trained and as he put it less enthusiastic. Starting tomorrow at 0700 Mr. Hendorff will start the first self defense training class for the families and civilians on board."

"Hendorff," the question clear in Leonard's voice.

"Nyota had informed me that Mr. Hendorff is very protective of young ladies. He is also a highly qualified security officer." Spock said primly.

"Is that seven in the morning," Trish squeaked.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "You will attend an hour class, shower and then attend your school class." He noted the sudden relieved smiles on both doctors' faces. Jim had said that the parents of the girls would appreciate his keeping them busy and out of trouble. Spock had understood that as an order. Now he could see that the captain had been right. He'd mediate on how to keep the girls and the rest of the children on board constructively busy for the rest of the five year mission. He was the First Officer after all. It was his duty to watch over the crew and family on the Enterprise. He squared his lean shoulders. Nyota had suggested that she could be of help.

"Commander Spock," Joanna had cleaned the blood from her face. "You said there were stories of doctors defending their patients."

Spock nodded. "You'll find information on the ship's computer." He paused seeing a question in Joanna's eyes. "Captain Ben Salomon*, an Army dentist during the period of history referred to on Earth as World War Two. He died during a battle on an island after being shot seventy-four times while manning a machine gun. He died covering the safe retreat of a tent full of his patients. He was awarded the Medal of Honor."

Leonard had his arm around Joanna. "He must have been a Southern boy."

"I believe he was born in Wisconsin and trained for dentistry in California." Spock nodded his head. He turned and walked out of sickbay.

"Hump," Leonard snorted. "Guess there were some good Yankees."

Joanna and Trish both giggled. Even Dr. Elizabeth Stone smiled.

Sighing Joanna sent a whispered plea to her father. "Just don't die, daddy."

%%%%%

Drills and mapping missions soon had the ghost ship stories fading away. Sulu made up for causing Trish and Joanna pain and injury in their yo-yo lessons by tutoring them both in math. Pavel signed up to teach Russian at the Enterprise school. Most of the girls and a couple of the teachers developed crushes on the curly haired genius.

Several days later Trish grumpy with her period was sleeping. Joanna also on her period had to walk Mosley alone. "It's actually kind of boring in space." She'd dyed her hair stripped pale pink and white. Her father only rolled his eyes when he saw her new hair color. She'd sent a picture with a message home to Sara and one to Uncle Jeddah. At the last minute she'd added a message to her mother. Yes her grades were good. She was staying out of trouble and Daddy made sure that she went to bed on time. She also told her mother to give a little pat to her still unborn little brother. It would take a week maybe more before answers would come back to them.

Now blinking back tears she shook her head. "It's the hormones," she told Mosley. They did two laps in the 'park'. Half way through their third lap the yellow alert sounded. Back in the McCoy quarters Bailey did the sensible thing. Leaping from the bed the small cat darted under the bed.

Joanna had to navigate the corridors with Mosley. Several times on the way back to their quarters she and Mosley had to get out of the way of running crew members. The yo-yo tucked in her belt felt as heavy as a phaser rifle.

Trish stood in the doorway of her quarters an umbrella grimly held in one hand. A yo-yo peeked from one of her pockets.

"Is it the Romulans or Klingons," Trish wished she had access to the bows and arrows in the gym. She joined Joanna in the McCoy quarters. Her mother had agreed if there was danger Trish would stay with Joanna.

They locked the door. Both knew the drill. Stay in quarters unless an evacuation was ordered. "Commander Spock said that we'd be safe in family quarters." Doubt colored Trish's voice.

"Any enemy would have to break through the deflector shields." Joanna said confidently.

Yellow alert went to red alert. "All decks," it was Captain Kirk's voice over the intercom. "This is a RED ALERT! We are under attack by hostile forces. BATTLE STATIONS!"

"We're going to die," Trish turned ashen.

"Come on." Joanna ran to her space trunk. "We're going to make weapons." She pulled her clothes that were on hangers off of the clothes bar. "Suck it up, Trish." At that moment she really wished Sara was with her. Sara didn't fall apart under pressure.

Trish sucked in a deep breath. Joanna thrust several wooden hangers into her hands. "We're going to make cross bows." Joanna opened a drawer in her trunk. "My grandfather left these for me." She pulled out several ancient stone arrow heads.

In sickbay Dr. McCoy said a silent prayer that Joanna and Trish would stay in their quarters. He knew that Mosley would protect them. Dr. Elizabeth Stone gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The Enterprise shook violently.

On the bridge Jim stared grimly at the wide display. "Evasive pattern gamma six," he ordered. "Sulu, target the lead ship."

"Aye, sir," Sulu make computer corrections as the Enterprise dove out of harm's way.

"Captain," Nyota turned from her communications station. "They are identifying themselves as Trans. We are being ordered to surrender."

Jim's mouth twisted into an angry frown. "Trans are slave dealers. They're not getting anyone on the Enterprise."

"Second ship dropping out of warp." Spock warned. As focused as he was on his duties Spock was well aware of the noncombatants on board. He shot a glance Nyota's way. She turned and gave him a quick nod. They weren't going to let anyone on board.

%%%%%

Mosley alternately whimpered and growled.

"Don't worry, Mosley," Joanna tied down the sections of her small homemade cross bow. "I'll protect you and Bailey."

Trish sucked in a breath. "What if they have phasers?"

"The security team will deal with the phasers." Joanna gave Mosley a reassuring pat. "No invader is going to take me or my daddy," she said firmly.

The Enterprise shook violently again. Alarms screamed.

%%%%%%%%

TBC

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Geneva Convention 1929 true.

2. Captain Ben Salomon, dentist Medal of Honor awarded—true.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE NAIL**

%%%%

Hope that you're all enjoying the story thus far. Sorry for the delay. Real life has its moments.

%%%

%%%%%

Chapter Nine

Yellow alert screamed through the Enterprise. Crew members raced to their stations.

In her family quarters Joanna Forced herself to concentrate on making weapons. Memories flashed through her mind. Images of determinedly following her cousins into the woods outside of the city flashed through her mind. It had been her childish resolve to prove that she was just as good as her boy cousins that resulted in her ability to track a wandering cat through a peach orchard.

Uncle Jeddah had taught her survival skills that were rare among 'city girls'. That of course had all ended after her mother decided that Joanna needed to learn to be a lady. She sucked in a breath to steady her hands. Being on the Enterprise was something new. Could she use her somewhat dusty country skills here?

Trish's hands shook as she tried to follow Joanna's instructions. "We should hide under the beds." She sniffled. She'd been in bed when the alert had sounded. She still wore baggy plaid flannel sleep pants and a blue sleep shirt. Her white hair hung limp without the hair gel. Minus make up she looked like a tired grumpy frightened thirteen year old girl.

"RED ALERT!"

Joanna quickly assembled two mini crossbows. They wouldn't have a lot of punch but they'd stop an attacker that got close enough. She grabbed her umbrella. Looking over at Trish sobbing and struggling with the pieces of hangers. Trish was her responsibility.

"_Fear has two meanings," Uncle Jeddah's voice echoed in her mind. "Face everything and run or face everything and rise. The choice is yours."_

On the bridge Pavel Chekov shouted out, "Shields down to eighty-four percent!"

"Fire pattern Gamma Six Zero," Jim shouted. "Evasive maneuvers Alpha Beta three!"

The Enterprise shot off photon torpedoes as she suddenly dropped and twisted below the swarming Trans pirate ships. Barely having developed warp drive the Trans were taken off guard by the Enterprise's move. They shot down to follow their prey as the Enterprise suddenly shot forward into warp.

Jim gripped the armrests of his command chair. "Damned!" A scowl formed on his face. "I'm not running from a bunch of entry level space pirates."

Spock turned from his station. "Captain, need I remind you that we are currently out gunned?" Nyota had been tutoring him in human colloquiums for which he was grateful.

"Captain," Nyota had one hand on her ear piece. "We are being contacted by the Rajput."

Sulu spun around in his chair. "Captain Bhoj Sarin has a traditional khanda!" He grinned, "that's a curved sword," he added.

Something pinged in Jim's memory. "A curved sword?" A look of horror registered on Jim's handsome young face. "Oh shit, that's the big Hindu guy that tried to," he grimaced.

One of Spock's eyebrows raised. "I take it that Captain Sarin has a daughter."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised," she muttered under her breath.

"He has three," Jim squeaked.

"_Captain,_" Nyota interrupted. "Captain Sarin wants to know if you want the Rajput to assist us?"

"On screen," Jim steeled himself.

The view screen filled with the image of the Sarin's bridge. A tall bald headed muscular light brown skin man nodded to Jim. His bemused look indicated that he was well aware of Jim's nervousness. "Captain Kirk," he spoke calmly. "I've received word that you are being harassed by Trans pirates. Is this an open fight or are you planning on defeating them all yourselves?"

Jim straightened his spine sitting tall in his command chair. "Captain Sarin," he so managed not to squeak. "We are currently facing," his pause gave Spock enough time to walk next to Jim's chair. "Nine Trans ships seem intent on taking us prisoners."

"Thank you, Commander Spock," Jim keep his eyes on the older captain. "We need some assistance in sending a message to the Trans that Federation ships are off limits."

A serious look replaced the bemused look on Captain Sarin's face. "Send us your coordinates." He paused. "My daughter Mai for some reason wishes you to attend her wedding."

Jim sucked in his breath. He was aware of Spock at his side. He was no dumb hick. He'd been chased by fathers of girls before. "I'll send her crystal." He managed a smile. "We won't be headed to earth for five years."

Captain Sarin nodded. "A wise choice in" he paused, "crystal." He nodded to a solidly built dark haired man by his side. "Commander Davit, get us to the coordinates."

"Aye, sir,"

%%%%

Change from warp drive had Mosley growling. From some part of Joanna's mind came Jeddah's steady gravely voice. _"In a tight situation remember to breath." _

Joanna took a deep breath. She could see that Mosley and Trish were anxious. Mosley growled and paced. She knew that her own nerves were wound tightly but Trish was shaking and still dripping tears. Bailey had staked out a far corner under the bed.

"Why don't you get dressed," Joanna took out a pair of black cargo shorts and a pullover gray tee shirt with the logo of an Atlanta band. Southern Boys Rock was printed under a cartoon image of dinosaurs playing guitars. The way that Trish's eyes lit up at the sight of the clothes Joanna knew she'd made the right decision.

While Trish changed in the bathroom Joanna swiftly changed from her comfortable jean shorts to a pair of camouflaged cargo jeans. She stuffed a small first aid kit into one pocket. Various kinds of items that could be turned into ammo plus her yo yo went into other pockets. She sucked in a deep breath. She was _fighting ready_ as Uncle Jeddah would say. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her cargo pants. Her heart thundered in her chest.

Captain Kirk's voice came over the ship wide system. "Enterprise is going to lock horns with the Trans pirates. We're going to have the Rajput at our side. We will be at Battle Stations. All family and non combat personnel will remain in their quarters or other designated safe areas." He paused. "We are the flag ship of the Federation. I expect all of the crew to perform at top level. Kirk out."

Trish started to sniffle again. Her dyed white hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Joanna could see the dark roots of Trish's hair starting to grown out. She slowly inhaled. Distraction she thought. "I wonder if there's cornmeal to make mush with."

"What," Trish looked at Joanna like she'd grown a second head. The two of them found places on the floor next to Joanna's bed.

"Cornmeal mush," Joanna said simply. "Mrs. Dawson would boil the cornmeal early if we were going to eat it like porridge." She smiled. "It's a southern breakfast food. A little milk and sugar is good. My mom likes Mrs. Dawson to drop a fried egg on top just like she does grits. She'd also make it the night before and put it in a loaf pan. We'd have it fried in slices for breakfast or a snack. I always put maple syrup on mine."

Trish wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather have Frosted Flakes or scrambled eggs with toast." She hugged her knees. Strangely she felt hungry. "I think right now I could eat at least four chicken wraps." She sighed, "with avocado slices and tomato."

"Uncle Jeddah made fried mush and squirrel with eggs the last time I visited him." Joanna sighed. "Since my aunt died I'm not allowed to visit him by myself." She rested her chin on her knees. "It's not seemly for a young lady to visit a male relative alone." Bailey came out from under the bed. He looked around then curled up between Joanna and Trish. Mosley paced then sat facing the door.

They could feel the Enterprise turning. Trish gripped Joanna's hand. "Can we call my mother?"

"Commander Spock said that we weren't supposed to clutter up the communications lines in an emergency." At this Trish's lip quivered.

Joanna pulled out her pink Princess Annabel communicator. "But, he doesn't know all the features on my communicator." A giggle escaped her lips.

Trish released Joanna's hand. She hopefully watched as Joanna hit several buttons. "When the court said that I had to go with daddy," she explained. "I paid extra for this app. I can sent out a message bypassing the ship's communication stations. It's only good for short distances. I tuned it to the communicator that my daddy carries."

In sickbay Dr. McCoy heard a ring on his communicator.

Up on the bridge Nyota swore under her breath. "Captain, we have a transmission on a non ship frequency coming out of the McCoy quarters."

A smile flashed across Jim's face. Ah, yes the little rebel.

"Nine Trans ships and the Rajput dropping out of warp." Spock informed them.

Jim's face sobered. "I'll deal with Miss Joanna McCoy later. Right now we have pirates to deal with."

%%%

In sickbay McCoy sputtered. "Joanna, you can't use the communicators in a battle situation!"

"I'm not going through the ship's communications." Joanna protested. "Trish needs to talk to her mother. I'm okay by the way," she sulked.

Elizabeth hurried to Leonard's side when she heard her daughter's name mentioned. "Please, she really isn't as tough as she pretends."

"I'm glad that you're okay, Joanna. Here's Trish's Mom. You both stay put in our quarters."

"Yes, daddy," Joanna sounded happier. She passed the pink communicator to Trish.

"Mama," Trish whispered. "I'm with Joanna."

"Baby," Elizabeth said softly. "Just stay in the quarters. You'll be alright. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mom," Trish sniffled.

Leonard gestured to Elizabeth as he whispered, "We need to get ready. There will be injured." From the vibrations coming up from the deck beneath his feet he could feel the ship making turning maneuvers. "I hope that infant captain of ours knows what he's getting us into!" He snarled.

Elizabeth nodded. "Honey, I have to go. Just stay in the McCoy quarters. I'll be there and Dr. McCoy will be there too as soon as we can."

"I love you, Joanna," Leonard called out. He heard Joanna answer, "I love you too, daddy." The communicator went silent.

%%%%%

Sitting next to each other Trish and Joanna could feel the ship turning. They both nervously licked their lips. Joanna took a deep breath. "Take a deep breath, Trish. Uncle Jeddah used to tell me that breathing was very important."

Trish giggled and sobbed. Joanna put her arm around her. She really wished that Sara was with her. The Enterprise seemed to tilt.

They sat still feeling the Enterprise making various turns. Joanna tried to imagine what was going on up on the bridge. She absentmindedly patted Trish's arm.

"I have to pee," Trish whispered.

"I'll guard the door." Joanna said. They stood just as the Enterprise shuddered.

"We've been hit!" Trish gripped Joanna tightly.

"GO pee," Joanna dragged Trish to the bathroom. "I don't want pee to be running down my legs if we have to run for the escape pods."

Trish used the bathroom first while Joanna locked her bedroom door. She prayed that they won't be boarded. She'd seen a couple of low grade action movies of pirates. No matter how campy the movies had been the real thing was a horror show.

"Your turn," Trish emerged from the bathroom looking as if she'd splashed her face with water. She moved back to their spot at the end of Joanna's bed.

Enterprise shuddered twice while Joanna tried to use the facilities. She releases a number of swear words that would have gotten her mouth washed out with some soap at home. She hurriedly washed her hands and dried them. A lady after all took care of important details. She frowned. Had she just quoted her mother?

Trish was huddled against the bed when Joanna emerged.

"ALL DECKS! WE ARE BEING BOARDED! PREPARE TO REPEAL INTURDERS!"

the Enterprise shuddered again.

Joanna gripped her crossbow. She sucked in a long deep breath. "We take out the enemy if they get passed Mosley."

Mosley was on his feet growling. Bailey arched his back hissing.

They could hear phaser fire in the corridor. Trish wrapped her arms around herself trying not to cry.

%%%%%

Six Trans warriors materialized in the corridors near the family quarters. They had instructions on which crew to seize. They moved quickly.

Hendorff led the security team down the corridor. He sole mission to protect the civilian family members.

Rani of Trans pulled his lips back revealing sharp pointed teeth. He sized up the big human as he artfully dodged the phaser fire. The mines were paying top credits for new workers. The big human would bring triple his weight in gold plated latinum. He took careful aim. He only needed to stun the human. This human was too valuable to injure.

Hendorff slammed against the corridor wall from the force of the phaser. It registered that he was still alive after being shot. Around him the rest of the security team slid to the floor unconscious. He was barely aware as a big Trans warrior snapped a metal bracelet and tag on his arm.

The Trans gleefully tagged each of their 'catch'.

A horrible sound rented the air. The Trans looked uneasily at each other. They were a superstitious people. They still believed in things that went bump in the night. Their legends contained demons and monsters who obeyed a demon goddess.

Inside her quarters Joanna tried to stop Mosley. "Down, Mosley," she whispered. The big Doberman barked furiously. He scratched violently at the door.

"He's going to hurt himself." Trish whispered. Her eyes were big with fear.

Joanna leaped up. She opened the door to her bedroom. Mosley darted forward. He barked at the closed door. Joanna opened the door to the corridor. Mosley barking and growling leaped out.

Eighty pounds of black and tan fury leaped out at the suddenly screaming Trans. Rani threw up his hands to protect himself as the demon hit him. Sharp teeth tore through his uniform and skin. He screamed in terror. Dog and Trans went to the floor. Mosley tore into the Trans arm.

More security poured into the corridor. Joanna came out of her bedroom door firing her mini crossbow. "Don't you hurt Mosley," she screamed.

The Trans warriors screamed in terror at the sight of the death goddess. Her head stripped pink and white from the blood of night snakes.

"Wait for me," screamed the white haired goddess of hell. A trophy tooth of a monster bounced off the stolen souls of monsters frozen in torment on the hell goddess' shirt.

The arrow from Joanna's crossbow embedded itself into a Trans warrior's arm. Trish who'd grabbed Joanna's umbrella opened it widely shoving it against a Trans warrior.

Hendorff barely conscious looked up. He saw a huge snake on a pink background flying toward his captor. The Trans warrior screamed. The terrified warrior felt crushing pain in his chest. He dropped dead to the floor just as the umbrella hit him.

Trish unleashed her yo yo at the next warrior. Screaming the warriors turn to run only to be met by Enterprise security.

%%%%%

Meanwhile on the bridge Jim shouted, "Get those bastards off of my ship!"

"Captain, an asteroid mining ship, the Delta Queen has just dropped out of warp," Nyota grinned. "They've taken up position on our starboard side. They are shielding us with their shields."

"The Rajput has taken out the ship on our flank," Spock called from his station.

"Shields going back up," relief sounded in Chekov's young voice.

"Thank you, Scotty," Jim leaped to his feet. "Security," he hit a button on his armrest. "I want those intruders rounded up!"

"I'm getting reports of civilian animals fighting off the intruders." Nyota called out.

"Damned straight," Jim said. A grin flashed on his face as he remembered a certain border collie. "You pick on one human and we all fight back, pets included."

%%%%%

In sickbay Dr. Leonard McCoy swore under his breath. Several injured civilians were being brought in. Worry about Joanna lay heavy on his mind. She would be much safer back in Atlanta.

Meanwhile Joanna had managed to pull Mosley off of the captured Trans warrior. Mosley growled warning the injured warrior not to move.

A still slightly dazed Hendorff and his men grabbed their phasers. "Thanks," he nodded to Joanna. He scowled down at the metal band and tag on his arm. He looked up growling at the captured warrior. "You tell me how to remove this thing or I'll start removing limbs."

Screams came from down the corridor. Mosley stood his ground.

"It's Enterprise security," Walker shouted.

%%%%%%%%%

With the aid of the Delta Queen and the Rajput the attack Trans ships were destroyed. The six remaining ships were crippled. They turned out to be carrier ships filled with slaves.

"Uhura, open hailing frequencies," Jim straightened in his command chair. "This is Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise. You will all surrender or be blown to hell."

The surrenders were satisfying.

Leonard worked patching up a number of injured. His worry over Joanna hovering at the side of his mind.

"You can't bring pets in here, young lady," a nurse said loudly.

Leonard spun around. "Joanna," he almost ran to meet her. She was in his arms in an instant. "Baby girl, are you all right?" He looked her over any signs of injuries.

"Yeah, daddy," Joanna grinned up at him. "You should have seen the other guys."

"Baby, I think that you should go back to Atlanta. You'd be safer there," Leonard said.

"Doc," Hendorff came into the sickbay with a wounded prisoner. "Your daughter and her friend kept me from being taken as a slave." He smiled at Joanna. "You did good, Joanna." Trish darted around them heading for her mother. Hendorff raised his voice so that Dr. Elizabeth Stone could hear. "They made a good showing of themselves. They are definitely Star Fleet family."

"I'm not leaving, daddy," Joanna looked up at her father. Stubbornness had settled firmly on her face.

In spite of himself Leonard found himself smiling. "Joanna, you must have driven your mamma crazy. You definitely got the McCoy stubbornness."

Mosley growled from the doorway. He'd herded the wounded Trans warriors against a wall.

Dr. Stone and her daughter hugged and then walked to the McCoy family. "Trish wants to stay and help."

"Can I stay too, daddy," Joanna asked. "I can hand out supplies or something."

"Mosley can watch the prisoners," Hendorff added.

Leonard pretended to scowl. "Let's get back to work people." He patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Go help Nurse Jeannie Carter."

Meanwhile up on the bridge Spock called out from his station. "Captain, Klingon ships dropping out of warp."

"When it rains it pours," Jim said.

"Captain," Nyota turned in her chair. "The Delta Queen is relaying information. There are Klingon women and children prisoners on one of the Trans ships."

Jim frowned. "Open hailing frequencies."

"We have a Dray ship and two more asteroid mining ships dropping out of orbit. They're all looking for captured crew and families." Uhura added.

Jim sucked in a breath. It was going to be a long day.

%%%%%%%%%%

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**THE NAIL**

**%%%%**

I'll be finishing up this tale in possibly two or three more chapters. I hope that you have enjoyed the ride. Sorry for the delay. My muse is busy with an original work of fiction.

%%%%%

Chapter Ten

Trish and Joanna worked out a route so that they wouldn't collide with any of the doctors or nurses. They hurried back and forth fetching the non critical supplies. The head nurse Christine Chapel was the only one of the nurses permitted to unlock the medical supply cabinet.

Word had spread among the Trans that the gruff human doctor had the power of life and death. The death goddess and the demon goddess moved at his beck and call.

Meanwhile up on the bridge Nyota had her hands full translating Klingon.

"We natural want the Federation citizens being held captive." Captain James Kirk had put on his game face. He was channeling Pike being authoritarian. He still had some adrenaline burning through his veins.

The Klingon Kluge grunted and nodded. He wasn't about to mention that his beloved spouse had threatened to disembowel him if he didn't get their fourteen year old son back alive. The very real promise that if he failed he'd better not go to sleep had made him agreeable with what the young human wanted.

"What would we want with puny humans." He added with a growl. It wouldn't do to let his crew knew he felt threatened by his lovely Ka' Laa.

Ka' Laa stepped into view. "Where is my son?" She demanded.

It was all that Jim could do not to stare at the voluptuous Klingon woman. Her low cut blouse reveal an ample cleavage that kept screaming for Jim's attention. Sweat started to dampen his forehead and underarms as he valiantly struggled to remain professional.

Spock heard Nyota's warning throat clearing. He stepped from his console where he'd been overseeing the various rescue operations. "Mr. Sulu, see to it that our people are beamed aboard the Enterprise." He stepped over to the captain's chair.

Jim's campus reputation, remembering Nyota's comments on their captain, the sight of the well endowed Klingon woman, the smirk and increasing hostile stare of Kluge all came in one inhale. "Sir," Spock had maneuvered himself close enough to the captain's arm resting/gripping the armrest that his hip made contact with Jim.

"I have located a large number of Klingon captives on the Trans carrier Placid." Spock could feel Jim's struggle through the fabric of his uniform.

Jim took a deep breath. Spock's appearance at his side had given him some strength. He kept his eyes on Kluge as he found himself able to beat his libido into submission. "The Federation has no problem with the Klingon Empire retrieving its citizens."

Kluge grinned revealing sharp teeth. He'd noticed the human struggling not to stare at his Ka' Laa. Puny human would never survive a mating with his mate. He nodded. He made a gesture to cut communications. His men were ordered to retrieve the captive Klingons.

Ka' Laa had made certain that all knew her son better be among the rescued or there would be disembowelment and force feeding of entrails to dying disgraced warriors.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Enough energy hung in the atmosphere to made Bailey need to scratch his scratching pole. The need to hunt, kill, do something turned up his energy level. He swatted several fabric mice out of his way. Usually when Joanna and Moseley left him alone he was fine.

Not today.

Being a cat Bailey could use his paws in ways that usually astounded people. Being a Pixie Bob meant on the intelligence level that he was a really really smart cat. Joanna had forgotten to lock the quarters doors. Bailey had watched enough to know how to open the door.

The thing that Bailey had learned about humans was that when they were in a hurry they tended to overlook things and small cats. Several times he had to plaster himself up against the smooth cool walls to avoid the deadly large human feet.

Just as he rounded a corridor corner Bailey's whiskers twitched. He spotted it laying forgotten near a wall where it had been kicked. A tingle went through his compact muscular body. The hunt was on.

%%%%%%%%%%

If the Klingons were a little ready to kick some pirate ass the wives of the asteroid miners were more so. They wanted husbands and older sons returned to them pronto.

Several armed women had beamed aboard the slave ships to retrieve their loved ones. While Captain Kirk and Captain Sarin worked to patiently restrain more women from beaming over the Sickbay had to treat several confrontations.

"Never get between a mamma bear and her cub, son," Dr. McCoy snapped security officer Kendall's nose back into place. The man winced in pain.

The said mamma bear hovered over a sixteen year old boy currently having his broken arm attended to by Dr. Elizabeth Stone.

While the thirty something woman didn't look at all apologetic. Her son had eyes only for Trish.

Trish blushed as she brought a clean up packet for Nurse Lily Armstrong. Lily quickly ripped open the cleaning packet. She gently wiped down her patient's face.

Hugh Crammer kept flickering his dark eyes in Trish's direction.

Dr. Stone's lips pressed together. Hugh's mother had also noticed. She was viewing Trish through narrow slit possessive eyes.

Nurse Lily calmly addressed both Hugh and his mother. "Perhaps it would be better if you wait outside. The sickbay is getting crowded. I'm sure that Dr. Stone's thirteen year old daughter would like a break from the sickbay to show you the mess hall."

"I'm not leaving," Shelia Crammer said firmly.

Hugh gave his mother an embarrassed exasperated look. "Have they got dad yet?" He avoided looking at Trish. He sorta had a girlfriend. Jackie was sixteen. She was definitely more mature than a thirteen year old kid.

%%%%%%%

"We've got an injured Klingon boy," Hendorff's voice had a worried tone to it. The boy had apparently put up a fight. He'd been knocked and kicked by full grown men.

Jim swore under his breath. The Klingons were killing every Trans pirate they ran across on the slave carrier. He turned to Nyota, "Let the Klingons know we're beaming an injured Klingon boy aboard the Enterprise."

Aboard the Klingon ship Ka' Laa had quickly learned that the Trans pirates had split up the boys they had taken captive. Her son Kory being small for his age had been put with several human boys earmarked for sale to Orion slave trades. The Orion scum sold women and children to brothels.

Ka' Laa vented her frustrations in screams. She wanted her boy back.

Worry coiled in Kluge's gut. Ka' Laa had had several miscarriages before the very difficult pregnancy that had resulted in Kory. Most warriors would have disposed of the tiny barely alive infant at birth. One look at the rapture on Ka' Laa's face had been enough for Kluge to allow the boy to live.

He'd already killed a perfectly good warrior for allowing Kory to be kidnapped by slavers. He almost sighed. So he'd have to kill more men to get the boy back. Any other Klingon would have dissolved the marriage and found another mate to give him worthy heirs. He wanted Ka' Laa by his side. He squared his muscular shoulders.

"Commander," a growl from his communications officer got Kluge's attention. "The human captain Kirk has your son."

Ka' Laa spun around lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth.

Captain Kirk's youthful image appeared on the screen. "Commander Kluge, I believe that we have rescued your son."

"Where is my son," Ka' Laa snarled.

Jim blanched. His eyes went wide at the sight of the suddenly frighteningly fierce Klingon woman.

Kluge felt a swell of pride at the fear that his mate had produced in the famous saver of Earth.

"Your son," Jim actually stuttered. "He's being treated by Dr. McCoy for broken ribs."

Ka' Laa howled. The Klingon males on the Klingon bridge shrank back. They had witnessed horrible things when Ka' Laa was in protection mode.

Nyota flanked her captain. She thought fast. There was no time to translate. "You may beam aboard."

"What did you say, Uhura." Jim turned to face her as the screen went back to a view of the ships.

"They are worried parents."

Jim sucked in a breath. He rose. "Nyota," his voice was even but everyone on the bridge felt the sudden chill, "Never forget that _I_ am captain."

Spock raised an eyebrow. Nyota had stepped over the line. His loyalty to both his captain and his girlfriend battled inside of him.

Nyota's lower lip trembled. Her knees were suddenly weak. She could be-.

"Captain," Chekov's voice had an edge to it. "Two Klingons have just beamed aboard the Enterprise."

"Why aren't the shields up," Jim demanded.

%%%%%%%%%

The sudden appearance of two Klingons sent Sickbay into chaos.

Mosley leaped between Kluge and Dr. McCoy. His growl was met by the Klingon's growl.

Ka' Laa spotted her son. "Kory," she moved forward to toss aside the human who dared to touch her child.

Joanna saw the Klingon woman's arm move to backhand her father. She leaped forward grabbing the woman's arm. "Don't you hurt my father!"

The weight of the human girl clinging to her arm was barely enough to cause Ka' Laa to stumble. Instincts prevented her from hurting a child.

"SoSoy," Kory shouted. Pain knifed across his broken ribs. He sucked in a deep breath.

Dr. McCoy eased Kory back down in a reclining position. "Easy, kid." He shot a look at Joanna hanging on with deadly determination to the Klingon woman. "Joanna, let her go!"

Joanna's action had slowed Ka' Laa down enough for her to see that her son was being treated and not hurt. She shook Joanna off of her arm. "You will release my son," her English heavy accent was understandable enough.

"Your son has a number of broken ribs that must be treated." Dr. McCoy nodded to Nurse Chapel. "We've got to get this boy's ribs pulled back into place before one of them pierces his hearts."

Jim, Spock, Hendorff and several security officers stormed into Sickbay.

"This is a Sickbay not party central!" Leonard snapped. "I want all not injured parties out of sickbay!" His eyes meet Joanna. "Joanna, you can stay." His eyes soften. She flashed him a smile.

Kluge has seen how quickly Joanna rose to defend her father. He grunted a nod. A young girl worthy of a warrior. A frown tugs at his lips. He eyes the way his son is looking at Joanna. A thought begins to circulate in his crafty Klingon mind.

Trish has ducked behind her mother. Joanna rubs her hip. She hit a bio-bed when she was flung from the Klingon woman's arm. One command and a well trained Mosley assumes the sitting but alert pose.

Ka' Laa notices the look her son has for Joanna. She a puny but spunky human girl. Pink stripped hair and a mostly shaved head, perhaps the girl is a warrior in training. Ka' Laa moves to allow the doctor to work on her son.

As the humans and Klingons leave Sickbay Bailey trots by. His prize is gripped firmly in his jaws. He has to walk slightly bowl legged to avoid stepping on the prize dragging on the floor.

Jim had grown up on a farm. Some things register far faster in his mind. Cat normal but cat dragging, "Joanna McCoy! Your cat is a thief!"*

Joanna shot out of Sickbay.

Bailey's ears rotated at the sudden shout. His heart leaped in a wild beat. His legs pumped quickly. Bowl legged he ran dragging the shiny silver necklace as fast as possible towards home.

Kluge and Ka' Laa exchanged looks. Each in their own way had worried that their only son would never find a true mate. Now strange as it seemed fate had put a warrior girl who clearly commanded a warrior pet and had a pet that stole in their path. Such a girl even though she wasn't wearing a Jinaq* obviously had a heart of a true Klingon. They both nodded at each other. Arrangements would have to be made to secure their son's future wife.

Both Spock and Leonard felt a chill go down their spine. Leonard frowned. "Damned," he muttered. Maybe the convent idea of Clay's was on the right track. Maybe a rehab center for Bailey might work too.

Half an hour later Hendorff had a greatly amused look on his face. The pile of jewelry that the little cat had stolen was incredible. "Most of it was in the far corner under Miss Joanna's bed." His eyes sparkled as he looked at Commander Spock.

Spock stood with his hands clasp behind his back. He looked from the impressive pile of personal jewelry to Miss Joanna and her cat. Bailey wearing a bright pink harness crouched at Joanna's feet. The cat seemed to be keeping his eyes on the jewelry on the conference table.

"Pixie Bobs like shiny stuff." Joanna said worriedly. Fidgeting nervously she doesn't want to leave the Enterprise. She doesn't want Bailey sent away. The naught cat would be lost without her and Mosley.

Spock's dark eyes drift to a small assortment of socks. "Apparently Bailey also has an affinity for footwear," he said dryly.

"I'll make sure that Bailey doesn't get out of our quarters again." Joanna nervously bites her lower lip. "You can't send him away."

Even a Vulcan heart can soften. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to consult with the veterinarians on staff." Spock says.

%%%%%%%%

Back in Sickbay Dr. McCoy insists on checking Ka' Laa's arm. "I apologize for my daughter. She's very protective."

"No need to apologize," Ka' Laa is pleased that Kory has had his ribs healed by the doctor. "I would be proud of such a daughter." Regret tings her words. She would have loved to raise a worthy daughter.

A frown appears on Dr. Leonard McCoy's face as he studies his tricorder. "Ma'am, you should be lying down." He looks up. "You are in danger of miscarrying your twins."

Hope and fear fill Ka' Laa's dark eyes.

"I need to prep you for surgery if we're going to save the fetus," he turns to Dr. Stone. "We need to get Jim and her husband back here!"

Trish escorts Kory out of Sickbay. "Dr. McCoy and my mother are the best doctors in the universe."

Kory looks around for Joanna. "Where is she of pink and white stripped hair?"

Jealousy rears its head. Trish shrugs pretending to be indifferent. "Joanna is probably getting a chewing out." Her lips set in a firm line. It was so unfair. Joanna had everything. The first really cool alien their age and now he only has eyes for Joanna.

"Captain Kirk might send her back to earth." Trish has been told to take Kory to the mess hall. She just wants to pack up all the hand me downs that Joanna had given her. Rich girl wanting her to take charity, Trish starts to fume.

%%%%%%%%%%

All of the captives from the Trans pirate ships have been set free. The Dray claim one captured ship is needed to take their people home. Jim is fine with that. Kluge claims two ships as spoils of war. Again Jim is fine with that. He and Captain Sarin have agreed that some of Captain Sarin's crew will man a captured ship to cart home the humans.

The Dray want the pirates put on trial and put to death. The Klingons have killed every pirate they got a hold of. A message from Star Fleet Command is simple. Let both the Dray and Klingons have their share of the pirates but bring home several for trial. Captain Sarin puts pirates in his brig.

"I'm not releasing her for three weeks." Dr. McCoy has his arms crossed over his muscular chest. "I barely managed to keep her from miscarrying. I'm not letting my patient leave Sickbay until she's strong enough to keep her babies."

Jim sighed. Kluge however appeared to be delighted. "My son Kory will remain also." He grins at his mate. They both know that the sooner Kory and Joanna spend time together it will be easier to arrange a marriage in the future.

Spock isn't happy. For whatever reason he finds himself wanting to keep Miss Joanna out of the sight of the Klingon boy.

Nyota finds her self alone with her captain. "I apologize for over stepping my authority, Captain." A reprimand will put future promotions on hold.

Jim sighs. He stretches. It has been a godawful day. "Nyota, I'm not a country bumpkin who has sex with farm animals." He gestures for one of the seats in the conference room.

Nyota's lips form a half grimace half smile. She sits trying to blink back tears.

The doors open. Spock enters. He fears for Nyota. "Captain," he is unsure of what will happen. Nyota tends to emotionally compromise him.

"Spock, sit. I wanted you here," Jim wants dinner. He turns to Nyota. "We're family. Family tends at time to assume things. I'm not going to put you on report as long as I have your word that you will never overstep your authority again."

"Yes, Captain." She is grateful.

Jim looks to Spock. "Let's not put anything in your report."

Spock's eyebrow raises. He looks at Nyota. He nods.

"I am however," Jim says calmly, "putting you in charge of keeping an eye on Ka' Laa and her son Kory." He rose. "I'm hungry. Anyone interested in a trip to the captain's mess?"

%%%%%

Atlanta, Georgia

Clay sat at his desk. It took several minutes to compose himself.

"Are you alright, Clay?" Jacklyn appeared at the doorway of his study. She was due any day now. Her hand rested on her baby bump.

"I'm going to send a message to Star Fleet. Joanna needs to know about Uncle Jeddah and Sara and her mother." Life could be so unfair. "You need to rest, Jacklyn."

"I'll have Mrs. Dawson bring me some tea in the parlor. Join me, Clay?"

"Of course, dear." Clay flashed a small smile at his wife. First he'd have to do his painful duty. Tomorrow they had to visit the hospital. He sighed. He looked at his wife. "Have Mrs. Dawson set out a light supper in the breakfast nook instead, please. We might as well eat something. It's going to be a long night."

Jacklyn might not be a McCoy any longer but McCoy relatives would be calling. He had to make sure she got plenty of rest.

TBC

%%%%%%%

*According to a number of Pixie Bob websites Pixie Bobs like to steal shiny objects.

Klingon names were generated from a Klingon name generator.

Jinaq—bracelet given to young Klingon girl who comes of age to be courted for marriage.


End file.
